A Halloween Special
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: KaibaxAnzu Monsters come out during a Halloween parade and party and are chasing the citizens everywhere! What’s more, Yuugi and crew are out trickortreating and end up having fun, chaos, and romance!
1. A Day of Chaos

DIS: Hey there everybody! Well, those of you who read _Christmas with my enemies_ voted for a Kaiba/Anzu Halloween fic, so here it is! I warn you, though, it will be rather short. At any rate, read below and enjoy!

X

Title: A Halloween Special 

_Rating: M for mature content_

_Genre: Romance/Humor_

_Summary: KaibaxAnzu; Monsters come out during a Halloween parade and party and are chasing the citizens everywhere! What's more, Yuugi and crew are out trick-or-treating and end up having fun, chaos, and romance! However, when they find out about the monsters, they end up splitting up and the night seems much longer. Summary inside. _

_Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form, own YuGiOh_

_Notes/Warnings: Kaiba/Anzu; Mild mature content; a bit of a rip-off from Resident Evil; short chaptered fic; 2006's Halloween fic_

X

A Halloween Special Prologue 

Autumn was here in Domino City, Japan, with bright colored leaves and cool air sliding through everyone's hair. The sun was hiding behind the clouds and Seto Kaiba, CEO Of Kaiba Corporation, was cursing the world as usual. Oh, not just the world, really. More like his little brother, Mokuba Kaiba. Kaiba adored his brother, he really did, but the boy just was such a little shit sometimes! The reason for today was this: Mokuba Kaiba had asked Anzu to take him Trick-Or-Treating and she had said yes. Earlier, however, Mokuba had forced Kaiba to promise to come Trick-Or-Treating with him, too, no matter who he brought with him. Kaiba had suspected it was just a little brat from school, but oh, how he was wrong! It ended up being Anzu Mazaki, the female group member of Yuugi's little entourage. It wasn't that Kaiba hated her – she was actually one of the two people he could handle in that group. It was just that he knew that she would invite her friends to come along and _that_ was where the problem lied. Her friends consisted of a little midget who was emotionally unstable, three psychotic Egyptians that wrecked havoc wherever they went, a Pharaoh that had an ego larger than Kaiba's, a dog that drooled over the slightest mention of women, an idiot who had bad hair, and Ryou Bakura (who was the other person Kaiba could tolerate.) So far, Kaiba had come to the decision that that night was going to be hell.

Chapter One: A day of chaos 

Yuugi Mutou, duelist extraordinaire, was sitting in class with a rather puzzled expression. He was gazing at a girl on the other side of the room and wasn't exactly sure why. She had bouncy blonde curls a rather large chest. That sweater she was wearing accented her bosom quite nicely. He guessed that the girl hadn't noticed because she hadn't looked his way yet. So, he continued to stare at her, wondering why heat was starting in his groin. He would ask his yami about it later. Speaking of his yami...Yuugi glanced over to see Yami staring at the board in ultimate boredom. He was twirling a golden ring that was around his finger. There was one that Yami had refused to give up when he started living in the modern world: his jewelry. He loved his golden trinkets. He didn't wear a whole bunch of it, but it was enough for him to get mugged. Yuugi had warned him, but Yami waved the warning off.

_He's already been mugged twice, _Yuugi thought, recalling the two times that some guys had tried picking a fight with the Pharaoh. However, Yami wasn't about to take that from them.

Flashback 

"_Give us all your gold jewelry, pretty boy!" One of the guys snapped. Yuugi took a step away, but Yami just stood there blankly._

"_My jewelry? Why?" Yami asked in total confusion._

"_Well, DUH," the guy said, rolling his eyes, shaking the knife in front of Yami's face. "We want to pawn it off and get loads of money from it. What are you, kid, stupid?"_

"_KID?" Yami repeated, his eyes narrowing slightly. "First off, I'm over five thousand years old and second, why in the world would I give you my precious jewelry? Sorry, but you'll have to ask someone else." Yami turned to start walking, but the guy grabbed his shoulder, making him turn back to him._

"_I don't think you understand." Yami glanced at his hand and his eye twitched._

"_LEARN YOUR MANNERS!"_

_WHAM!_

"_(OO) OH-MY-GOD!" The other men shrieked as Yami started beating the hell out of their leader. _

"_WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I AM PHARAOH, NEVER FORGET THAT!" _

"_Yami!" Yuugi cried, gawking at him as Yami started jumping up and down on the male, kicking him and beating him to a bloody pulp. "Yami!" Yuugi grabbed the rabid Pharaoh from behind and the men grabbed their friend, fleeing with high-pitched screams. _

_End Flashback_

Yuugi winced, turning from yami, gazing at his desktop. _I guess he doesn't really have to worry. After all, if he can go into a situation like that without any fear..._ He trailed off, breathing out a sigh. His gaze flickered back to the blonde girl and this time, as though feeling his eyes on her, she turned around in her seat and saw him staring at her. They stared at each other, before she fumed and gave him the finger. Yuugi blinked in shock as she turned around. _What did I do!_ He wondered, truly bemused.

The bell rang and the students filed out of the room, yawning.

"Hey, Yuugi!" A female's voice called. Yuugi turned and Yami stretched, stopping beside him. Anzu Mazaki came running to him, waving. She stopped next to him, letting out a ragged breath and smiling. "I'm glad I got you guys."

"Got us?" Yami repeated, blinking. "I wouldn't say you got _us_...maybe our attention."

"Uh..." Anzu blinked as well, then gave her head a little shake, turning to Yuugi with a normal, bright smile. "You won't believe what the school decided!"

"To finally let us drink out of milk cartons instead of those little bags?" Yuugi asked eagerly.

"Um, no."

"Oh...To let us have ketchup again?"

"...No."

"Um...Hmm...Oh! PE and Art isn't required to graduate?"

"No!" Anzu snapped, irritated. His face dropped and he sighed.

"Darn."

"As I was saying...The school is going to let us have Halloween off!"

"No way!"

"Way!"

"Wow!"

"What's Halloween?" Yami interrupted blankly. They turned to him to see he had an absolutely confused look on his face. He looked from one to the other and repeated, "What's Halloween?" as though they hadn't heard him the first time. Yuugi rubbed the back of his head when Anzu looked at him in question. He had completely forgot to explain the holidays to Yami.

"Halloween is a holiday where people dress up, eat candy, er..." He looked to Anzu for help and she shrugged, obviously no help. "And, well – " Shouts were heard and they turned to see many students running from the Science hall.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LAB RAT!" An angry masculine voice roared in the hall. A large crash was heard and the same voice came, "GYAA! CURSE YOU! YOU _AND _YOUR TWO SURFER BOY FRIENDS!"

"Lab rat?" Yami said thoughtfully. "Surfer boy?" He smirked, crossing his arms across his chest. "They can be none other than – "

"BAKURA RYOU, MALIK AND MARIK ISHTAR, GET BACK HERE!" Bakura, the yami of Ryou, came running towards Yami and the other two with Malik and his yami close on his heels. It was obvious they had caused more mischief. The teacher that came barreling after them had gray hair that was standing up, singed and his glasses were broken, hanging on the bridge of his nose. He looked as though he had been through hell, which was, more than likely, true.

"Oh, save us, Pharaoh, save us!" Bakura cried in a feminine voice before cackling. The other two snickered. Yami's mouth turned downward, his burgundy eyes narrowing on them.

"As if I would bother and get in trouble _again_," Yami snapped, dropping his arms to his sides.

Flashback 

"Hey there, Yami!" Bakura greeted, jogging down the hall next to the Pharaoh, who was delivering the attendance form to the office for his teacher. Pausing, Yami eyed Bakura suspiciously as he fell in step beside him.

"_What do you want, Bakura?"_

"_Nothing, really. I just saw you in the hall and just _had_ to come and talk with you!" Yami frowned, but didn't answer. As he turned from him, a teacher and the principal came stomping down the hall._

"_SO! You were in it, too!" The principal pointed at Yami, who stared at him._

"_Huh? What are you talking about?" Yami asked, totally befuddled._

"_I KNEW THEY WERE FRIENDS!" The teacher screeched, glaring at them. "They act like enemies, but they're really partners in crime!"_

"_(o.o)...What?" _

"_You both are going to be in soooo much trouble when I'm through with you," the principal growled, a smirk coming to his mouth._

"_Thanks, Pharaoh. I won't have to do a week of detention by myself," Bakura said, smirking and clapping him on the back._

"_(OO) D-detention? NO! I'm innocent! INNOCENT!" Yami cried, turning to run. The principal grabbed him and dragged him away with Bakura._

"_That's what they all say," the principal grumbled._

"_I'm the good child! I'M THE GOOD CHILD!"_

_End Flashback_

"Oh, yeah," Bakura remarked, rubbing his chin. "I remember that, but – "

"_You_ again, huh?" The teacher hissed at Yami, pointing an accusing finger his way. "The principal _told_ me about you!"

"(OO) What?" Yami sputtered. "NO! I had nothing to do with this!"

"LIAR!"

"Yuugi, Anzu, tell him!" He turned to his friends pleadingly to see they were at the other end of the hall. "Y-you...you traitors!"

"Sorry, Yami!" Anzu called. "Our record is cleaner than a baby's bottom."

"I should hope so..." Yami muttered, thinking of something else.

"Let's go, you four," the teacher growled, grabbing them and shoving them to the way to the principal's office.

"I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS, I TELL YOU!" Yami howled. "YUUUGGIII! ANZUUUU! HELP MEEE!" The two watched as he was paraded off with Bakura, Malik, and Marik to the principal's office.

"Think we should have done something?" Anzu asked Yuugi worriedly.

"It's okay," Yuugi assured her. "He'll just get a really bad lecture from Grandpa, be grounded from the TV, and not be able to eat chocolate for a week. He'll be fine."

"(o.o) Ouch. Harsh."

X

Seto Kaiba was exiting the office from a meeting (since he was the junior student body present) just as the three Egyptian psychos, as he called them, along with a hysterical Pharaoh were being dragged by Principal Carter. He arched a brow and moved aside. Malik, Marik, and Bakura headed into the office casually, none too bothered. Yami, on the other hand, was screaming and thrashing violently. Kaiba almost sighed in exasperation. Could the guy do anything without making a huge, violent scene? Then again, this was Yami, who was a Pharaoh, had been locked up in a frickin' puzzle for 5,000 years, along with being a goody-two-shoes. Whatever had gotten him forced into this situation, Kaiba was certain wasn't his fault. Nonetheless...It was frickin' hilarious seeing the superior Egyptian's ass getting whipped. "I AM INNOCENT! DO I LOOK LIKE A CRIMINAL?" Yami howled.

"WITH THAT HAIR, YES!" The Pharaoh's jaw dropped and he looked truly speechless. Even Kaiba was staring with a somewhat awestruck look on his face. After all, only the three Egyptian psychos and himself insulted Yami's hair like that. This was a first!

"M-my...my...hair?" Yami gave the principal a watery stare, before sliding onto the floor, clutching his legs and bawling. The principal's eyebrow twitched and he attempted to shake Yami off, but to no avail. Kaiba shifted, wondering if he should leave. He had had enough of this emotional dope. Every single day, it was the same thing. Get angry here, cry a little there, blah, blah, blah. Geez, couldn't the man go without _one_ _day_ of emotional breakdowns? Kaiba supposed being in Yuugi's body for so long might cause Yami to inherit some of Yuugi's less pleasant habits...such as that.

"Mr. Kaiba!" The principal snapped and the CEO almost groaned. Of course they always turned to _him_. Why not find Yami's shorter and just-as-stupid half? "A little help here!" He pointed irritably to Yami, who turned to Kaiba with huge, teary eyes.

"For God sakes, Yami, stop acting like a baby," Kaiba growled to him, irritated with the entire situation. "You're starting to act more like that midget Yuugi more and more."

"That - ?" Yami bounded to his feet, tears vanished, a livid expression on his face. "WHAT?" Kaiba smirked and crossed his arms across his chest in triumph. Well, now he was in the mood to taunt the shorter male. Principal Carter never should have asked _him_ for help. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, KAIBA?"

"I said," Kaiba answered with slow precision, "that Yuugi is a midget."

"H-how...how _dare_ you! Yuugi is far better at anything than _you_, Kaiba! He could probably score with seventy-five percent more women than you!" The principal's jaw dropped and Kaiba twitched, miffed by the statement. He would normally just scoff, but..._seventy-five percent? _It was an _absurd_ number!

"I think," Kaiba assured, "that _I _would be the one with that number over Yuugi's head, Yami. After all, _I've_ gone through puberty and am more developed in some...areas." Yami blinked in surprise. "Yuugi, on the other hand..." He trailed off and Yami flushed darkly in embarrassment. Sure, Kaiba wasn't speaking about him, but Yuugi was his abiou and almost the same! So was Kaiba saying that _he_...?

"That's quite enough!" Principal Carter hastily said. "Thank you for your, er, help, Mr. Kaiba..."

"LET ME TEAR HIM TO SHREDS!" Yami roared, but the principal shoved him in the office and carted him off. Kaiba eyed the door, then shrugged to himself, leaving to his fifth period class.

In the office, Malik and Marik were – reluctantly – assisting in dragging the furious Pharaoh to the principal's office. "What's his problem?" Bakura asked, leisurely walking beside them. The two Ishtar's grunted in indifference as Yami tried to make a dive for the door. "...Yeah...So what do you wanna talk about?"

"HOW ABOUT YOU HELP US, ASSHOLE?" They roared at him, right in Yami's ears. The Pharaoh let out a string of Egyptian, wincing. They glared at him and continued to shove and heave and drag. Bakura sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Each of you grab one of his arms and hold on," he ordered, going to the back of them. They did as asked, though warily. Yami watched him suspiciously as well. Bakura knelt quickly and grabbed Yami's legs, heaving him up.

"YAHHH! LET GO OF ME!" Yami shrieked, struggling futilely.

"To the principal's office!" They announced, running after Principal Carter with Yami screaming all the way. "One! Two! _Three!_" They threw him in the office and the principal let out a feminine shriek as Yami headed right for him. There was a loud crash as Yami collided into him, knocking them both out of the window.

"BAKKURRAAA!" Yami howled, then there was a huge splash. The three rushed to the window to see that the principal and Yami had landed in the school's pool. Many of the students that were in that class scrambled out of the pool, the girls grabbing towels and covering themselves.

"So..." Malik spoke up casually. "Should we cut the rest of our classes and not come back for awhile?"

"Er..." Marik and Bakura glanced at each other, then Malik, and then to the pool. "Definitely." They hurried away, for once afraid of what their punishment might be.

X

That night, Yuugi settled down at his desk, opening his journal, a smile on his face. He took his pen and wrote the date up, then looked thoughtful, before beginning to write...

_Dear Journal,_

_It was an interesting day. Yami got thrown in the pool from the second floor by Bakura, Malik, and Marik. He's really angry and the principal is, too. The three skipped out on the rest of school. Oh and Anzu told me today that we get Halloween off! Of course, this means that one of our other holidays are gone or we go to school a day earlier after summer break – or something like that. But anyway, Anzu told me that she had promised Mokuba to take him Trick-Or-Treating and so she asked me and the others to go. Ryou had been a bit hesitant, saying that he'd have to bring Bakura and Bakura would have to bring Marik and Malik (the three of them are inseparable nowadays! So, we'll be accompanying her to do that. I'm actually kind of excited. I wonder if I could get candy...? I'm always answering the door on Halloween instead of being the one at the door. _

_So, along with that, I ran into Kaiba today...Literally. Actually both Anzu and I did and we were kind of brain dead, so we just sat on him for awhile before he snapped at us. Well, we did, but you know what? – and I don't think that Anzu realized it until Kaiba said something. Anzu had been getting up, but, um, those skirts are kind of short and her back was facing him so when she got up, he could see under her skirt. I don't know if I've seen a startled expression like that come on Kaiba's face! It took awhile to register for him and then he stood up and said to Anzu, "I don't think that purple suits you that well, Anzu. Especially on your ass." I felt so bad for Anzu! She looked shocked, then very angry. Before she could say anything, though, he was walking away and halfway down the hall. Wow! I wonder if we're becoming better friends with Kaiba? I mean, that's something Jounouchi would say. Hmm...I wonder. Maybe I'll ask Yami._

Yuugi paused in his writing and turned to Yami, who was sewing. "Yami?" He came over to him and paled, seeing that the Pharaoh was making voodoo dolls of Bakura, Malik, and Marik.

"Bwahaha...Those bastards will pay now! Hahaha!" Yuugi swallowed and Yami blinked, hearing it. "Oh. Yuugi...Is there something you needed?"

"Um...Do you think we're becoming friends with Kaiba?" He asked nervously. Yami's face lit up, then darkened.

"FRIENDS? Don't use that word and Kaiba's name in the same sentence, Yuugi!" Yami bolted to his feet and grabbed Yuugi, shaking him. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"(OO) Yes, Yami, yes!" Yuugi hastily said. Yami dropped him and turned back to his voodoo dolls, muttering, "I'd better make a doll of Kaiba, too..."

Yuugi returned to his desk, writing again...

Um, that's a negative. It seems Yami still hates Kaiba quite a bit. I guess I don't blame him, but still...Well, I'm sure that I'll get the answer soon! You know, Yami acts really wise, but he can be a little insane.

_Okay! Bye, bye, journal!_

_Yours, Yuugi_

Yuugi sighed in contentment and shut his journal. He blinked, hearing a low growl and slowly turned around to see Yami behind him, a pair of scissors arched above Yuugi's head. "Insane, am I?" Yami whispered quietly.

"(OO) O-oh no, Yami, I didn't mean – GAH!" Yuugi ducked as Yami slashed at air.

"COME BACK HERE, ABIOU!"

Meanwhile, Grandpa Mutou glanced at the ceiling as he was cleaning the shop, hearing screams of terror and angry shouts from Yuugi and Yami. Sighing, he shook his head, muttering, "I _told_ Yuugi's mother not to smoke when she was pregnant, but does anyone ever listen to me? _Nooo_, not old grandpa! And now look at what I've got! Some hopped-up teenager that hasn't even gone through puberty! Yeesh..."

Quote:

"_FINE? You're still bleeding, man!"_

"_No, it doesn't hurt at all. Wanna touch it?"_

"Don't be gross!" – Jounouchi and Ryou; Volume Sixteen (Battle City Finals) of YuGiOh: Duelist!

End Chapter One

X

DIS: So how did you guys like my first chapter? Was it okay? I know it's kind of slow and this one was a bit pointless, but I guess it had its moments. Ah, but Yuugi...So naïve, is he! Anyway, more random moments, humor, and romance to come! Please review on your way out and tell me how you like it! Ciao!


	2. Embarrassment and anger do mix!

DIS: I am back with Chapter Two of _A Halloween Special! _Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad that you liked it. Now, before I let you guys loose, let me remind you this will be a very short fiction. With that said, enjoy!

X

_Chapter Two: Embarrassment and anger do mix!_

Mokuba Kaiba was enjoying himself by watching TV while hacking into computer systems. He didn't really know _whose_ computers they were, but hey! – he was having fun and that was what mattered! To him, anyway. Not only that, his older brother, Seto Kaiba, had taught him how to do this and even _encouraged _it. He had told his younger brother after teaching it to practice it and well, Mokuba was and doing damn good at it, too! Mokuba wrenched his eyes from the TV to see a feminine computer screen. The name was Keiko Yuu. Raising an eyebrow, he browsed through her stuff, then when he came to her pictures, he was in for a big surprise! His jaw dropped and his eyes shot wide, seeing that naked pictures of men – and women! – along with many pictures of Seto Kaiba, his own brother! Now, it was no surprise that girls everywhere had pictures of Kaiba but these were a little...personal. _How_ she had gotten a picture of Kaiba taking a shower, Mokuba didn't need to know. In fact, he also didn't need to know how she'd gotten a picture of Kaiba in the urinal. So, Mokuba, in one of his "I'm-being-a-little-shit" phase, as his brother called it, deleted every one of them, made sure that she couldn't get them back and then set a virus in her computer.

Kaiba would be so proud of him!

With a smile, Mokuba got out to his own laptop, shut it down and set it beside him on the couch. He smiled happily and glanced at the calendar. Only two more days until Halloween! Anzu – along with her friends, he was certain – and his brother would be taking him Trick-Or-Treating. By Mokuba's demand, Kaiba told him they would go by foot instead of taking the limo or a helicopter (for whatever reason they would do that for.) So, they were going in an old-fashioned sort of style, or, in Kaiba terms, "peasant style." Either way, Mokuba didn't care. He just wanted candy and some time with Anzu. Because Kaiba was enemies with her and her friends, Mokuba couldn't just go bound up to her. The younger Kaiba almost sighed. Everything was always so difficult when it came to having enemies you liked.

Mokuba heard the door open and slam and glanced behind him, seeing Kaiba storm upstairs, muttering under his breath. "Big brother, why aren't you at work?" He called, puzzled. Kaiba stormed back downstairs to Mokuba and stared at him with narrowed eyes in what couldn't quite be called a glare, before storming upstairs again, muttering quickly and angrily. Mokuba's small jaw dropped a bit in surprise. What was wrong with his brother? That was the oddest display he'd ever seen! With a bizarre expression on his face, he turned back to the TV, running it through his head what had just happened.

X

_What had happened with Kaiba..._

_Time/Period: Lunch_

_Location: Domino High School's Cafeteria_

_Seto Kaiba was minding his sweet business, just returning from a nice lunch out. Unfortunately, all students were supposed to stay in the cafeteria or they would be given detention. It was a stupid rule and though Kaiba could bring the school down around his feet with the snap of his fingers just because of detention, he decided to just obey the stupid, but small, rule. So, he settled himself at an empty table, sighing and loosening his collar, irritated with it. He brought a leg up, slinging his arm over it and glaring at the table. _

"_Hi, Kaiba!" Anzu greeted brightly. It was apparent she had forgotten what'd happened a few days ago. "How are you doing?"_

"_What do you want, Mazaki? Where's your cheer squad that you like to hang around so much?" He smirked and added, "What? No pom-poms?" Her smile dropped and she frowned at him, ticked off by his comments._

"_I'll just answer your first question," she grumbled, her mood dampened. "I don't know if you know this, but Mokuba asked me to take him Trick-Or-Treating on Halloween and since there's only two days left, excluding this one, I thought I might as well ask you if he's told you this yet or not." He raised one of his smooth, brown eyebrows._

"_Yes," he answered, "and I'm taking him as well. He wants us _both_ to take him."_

"_What?" Anzu yelped. "I have to take him Trick-Or-Treating...with _you?_" A clearly disgruntled expression came on her face. "I don't want to deal with you on Halloween!" Kaiba glanced to see that a table full of girls were glaring over at Anzu. He had never paid much attention to his "fan club" and wasn't interested in their stares._

"_I don't want to deal with your friends on Halloween, either, but it's not as if I have a choice. I promised, as did you. You wouldn't break a _promise_, would you, Mazaki?" He sneered and she flinched, her eye twitching in irritation. _

"_Kaiba, I never go back on a promise!" She humphed and turned around, but she ended up tripping on her own feet. Kaiba blinked and then almost jumped as she came toppling towards him. He made a move to grab her and keep her off him, but she came tumbling into his lap, her skirt riding up. _

"_MAZAKI! KAIBA!" A voice boomed and they looked up, dismayed to find the principal staring down his nose at them. "You two are good students! You know better than to be doing such intimate things in school!" _

"Excuse me?_" Kaiba asked in a quiet, horrified, and menacing tone. _

"_WHAT? INTIMATE?" Anzu howled, sitting upright quickly, sitting right between Kaiba's legs. The CEO twitched like a chipmunk, looking entirely livid and uncomfortable._

"_Mazaki, what did I just say?" The principal snapped._

"_Sir, I'm not – "_

"_Honestly, I didn't even think you had a thing with Mr. Kaiba here," he muttered, grabbing Anzu's arm and pulling her on her feet. "I always thought you were getting it on with that trouble maker, Yami Mutou." _

"_(oO) Tr-trouble maker?"_

"_Or one of the other three trouble makers," the principal added, referring to Malik, Marik, and Bakura. _

"_Sir, I wasn't – "_

"_ANZUUU!" Yami cried, bounding forward, grabbing her from the principal in a possessive hold. It was obvious he had been paying attention the entire time. He glared warningly at Kaiba. "Don't touch her, Kaiba! I know what you do with your women!"_

"_What the hell are you talking about, Yami?" Kaiba snapped, irked by how all of this was playing out. His day had started out great and now THIS! _

"_Hey, watch your mouth!" The principal scorned, but none of them listened to them._

"_Back in the day," Yami intoned, "you used to go for the innocent ones – LIKE ANZU – and then sacrifice them!" _

_(oO''...)_

"_For God sakes – " Kaiba began, fed up._

"_For _Ra_ sakes," Yami corrected._

_"Damn it, Yami, would you shut up? I wasn't trying to do anything to your little bubblehead over here!"_

"_Excuse me? Did you just call me a _bubblehead_?" Anzu demanded, pushing from Yami's embrace. _

"_Don't look at him, Anzu!" Yami hissed, pushing her behind him, though that didn't do much. "He's a sinister being!" _

"_Oh, you stupid insane midget," Kaiba growled, pissed. "I don't have time for your idiocy!" He stormed out of the cafeteria with Yami glaring after him suspiciously._

_End_

X

Jounouchi yawned, stretching on the couch. "Ahh...Now time for a nice nap – "

Riing! Riing!

Jounouchi scowled and answered the phone, "Yeah? Who da hell is it?"

"Hey, Jou!" Yuugi squeaked on the other end. Jou almost sighed in defeat. He just couldn't lie to Yuugi. He was his best friend, after all. If he said he was in the middle of something really important, then not only would he hurt his friend's feelings, but probably a hundred other things. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh...Nothing," Jou muttered, sighing a bit and sitting up, ruffling his messy blonde locks. "What about you?"

"Well, I just got done talking with Yami," Yuugi explained, "and he's really upset about the whole Anzu-Kaiba ordeal."

"Uh...ordeal?"

"Yeah, Yami thinks that Kaiba's trying to...huh. What was the term he used again? Oh, yeah, 'get her in bed.' Though, I don't know why Kaiba would do that when he hates us..."

"Maybe _us_..." Jou trailed off meaningfully and he heard Yuugi clear his throat loudly. "Anyway, yeah, Yug? What about it?"

"Oh. Yeah. Well, as I was saying, I wanted to ask you if you thought Kaiba might have a little crush on Anzu."

"Yug, I don't dink Kaiba could even have a crush on one of da female species. He obsesses over us and everything. He acts like he's in _love_ with us!" On the other line, Yuugi blinked slowly, unable to imagine Kaiba being gay. The guy just seemed _way _too serious and, well...straight.

"Er...Jou, I don't think that Kaiba could ever be gay. It's just a little unreal, if you get what I mean."

"Meh," Jou grunted, shrugging his shoulders carelessly. "Dink what ya want, Yug, but I figure da guy's gone to the _bad_ side, if ya get my meaning."

"(oO) Uh, yeah, I get your meaning. But really, Jou, don't you think that Kaiba looked a bit flustered when he stormed out of the cafeteria?"

"_Flustered? _Disgusted, more like it!" Jou proclaimed, his weariness completely forgotten. When it came to Seto Kaiba, he was always ready for to argue his point, especially when he was right! Or, well, when he _thought _he was right. "He didn't want a girl's skin to touch his! The guy's hetrophobic!"

"(X.X) Jou, there's no such thing as hetrophobic!"

"Well, he's afraid of heterosexuals! No, even better! He's afraid of having a girl in such an intimate position with him! Yeah!"

"(o.o)...You really believe that, don't you?" Yuugi asked him in surprise.

"You bet I do!"

"Jou, I'm sorry, but that's absurd."

"It is not. I'll ask Kaiba tomorrow myself."

"(OO) WHAT? NO!"

"See ya later, Yug."

Click!

At the Kame Game Shop, Yuugi stared at the phone with his jaw slack, his eyes wide. He slowly hung up the phone and sat at the counter, a look of terror on his face. Yami came bounding in, a bagel in his hands. He smiled to himself as he tore it apart and ate it. He paused, seeing the expression on his abiou's face. "Abiou? Is something wrong with you?" Yuugi slowly shook his head and the Pharaoh arched a brow. "Are you sure?"

"Yami, do you think Kaiba's gay?"

"_Kaiba?_ After his behavior today, I'd be surprised and relieved if he was!"

"...So, in other words, you don't."

"Damn right I don't! He'd be smart to become gay and stop hitting on Anzu, though! – Hey! Abiou, don't walk out on me when I'm ranting!" Yami called as Yuugi walked upstairs.

"We'd better be ready for a fight tomorrow," Yuugi called back, making Yami stop in his beginning-angry tirade.

"Huh...I wonder what he meant by that?" Yami's bagel slipped out of his hand on the floor and he stared at it, before he burst into tears. "The last blueberry bagel!" He cried, falling on his knees and slamming his hand on the ground. "WHY, RA, WHY?" He paused in his tears and added suspiciously, "Was this because of that candy bar I stole last week? PLEASE FORGIVE ME, O HOLY GOD!" And then he proceeded to pray and wail at the same time.

X

Mokuba bounced up to his brother's room and sighed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. Maybe he shouldn't bring it up...but he had to. He had no choice but to. He knew his brother was in a foul mood, but it wasn't as though that was _his_ fault, now was it? With a resigned sigh, Mokuba pushed the door to his brother's room open and spotted Kaiba on his bed, his left arm flung over his eyes. Mokuba quietly crept to his four-poster bed and tilted his head, gazing at him. "Is something wrong, Seto?" He questioned quietly.

"I hate women," was the simple, but vehement response. Mokuba winced at his words, wondering what woman had caused problems for him _this_ time. Recalling the woman with the vivid pictures of Kaiba, Mokuba flinched, assuming it was one of _those _kind of women.

"Oh...How did you find out this time?"

"What?" Kaiba sat up, his arm dropping to his side. "No, Mokuba, not one of those stupid girls. That damn Mazaki is who I'm talking about!"

_Oh, great, _Mokuba thought sourly. _This _really_ isn't the time to bring Halloween up because he'll remember he has to go Trick-Or-Treating with her and _then_ he'll get all angry again and start throwing things around. And he'll get angry _again_ because he'll realize he just broke priceless items and then he'll sulk all night and then I won't be able to get a costume! _"What did she do?" Mokuba asked, dismissing his thoughts briefly so he didn't blow up on his brother.

"She fell on me, that's what she did! For the second time, I might add! Now the whole school thinks we like each other." Kaiba growled in frustration and then halted, staring at his brother oddly, before violently swearing. Mokuba's eyes widened in awe. He hadn't known his brother could swear worse than a sailor!...It was scary.

"Big brother, you'd better go to church and confess your sins," Mokuba suggested. "Mainly that really dirty mouth of yours." Kaiba glared warningly at him. "Um, right. Anyway, I came up to say that I need to get a costume."

"Mokuba."

"Yes, Seto?"

"You're going to be the cause of the fall of my reputation," Kaiba informed him grimly. Mokuba blinked, then smiled uncertainly. "_That's not a good thing!_"

"Oh. Well...Think of it this way, Seto. You'll have Jounouchi to entertain yourself with during Halloween."

"Ugh. He'd better be stupider than normal or I won't be able to amuse myself at all." Mokuba sweat dropped in response.

"So...can we go get my costume?"

"Fine," the elder Kaiba clipped out irritably, getting out of bed and shoving his trench coat on and following him out of his room. He called his driver and in a sharp tone told him to get the limo out. By the time they were outside, the limo was waiting for them.

"Seto?" Mokuba questioned after they got in.

"What?"

"You do remember how Anzu's going to come, don't you?"

"I remember," Kaiba ground out, his jaw clenched.

"Okay, just making sure we're on the same page."

X

Yuugi Mutou and his yami were looking through some costumes, trying to find themselves something for Halloween. They had been informed by Anzu that she was going Trick-Or-Treating with Mokuba Kaiba and offered for them and the others to come with. Yami, of course, agreed, guessing that Kaiba might be there. He certainly didn't want to leave Anzu with Kaiba (who he thought was a pervert just waiting for a chance at a grope.)

Now, as Yami frowned and shuffled through the costumes, he saw a familiar tall figure and a bushy-haired boy just a few meters from him. His fighting spirit burst into flames and he sidled over next to Seto Kaiba, who was gazing around in a bored manner. "Hello, Kaiba," he greeted pleasantly. Kaiba frowned, turning to stare down at the Pharaoh.

"Get out my life," was all Kaiba said.

"Which one?" Yami questioned, blinking in confusion.

"All of them."

"Well...I'm afraid that I can't get out of the first one and to get out of this one is quite impossible, but maybe the next life I will," Yami told him brightly, smirking smugly at Kaiba's disgusted expression.

"Get away from me, Yami. I'm not in the mood for you after what you did today." He glared mutinously at Yami, who glared back, recalling today's events.

"Well if you hadn't been trying to molest my friend, then I might not have done anything like that today!" He boomed angrily. A few of the shoppers turned in surprise. Yuugi heard his voice and almost groaned, seeing Kaiba and Yami facing each other with battle expressions.

"For your information, it was _your friend_ that was trying to molest _me! _I don't think I've seen a woman go down that fast in all my ages. She was probably aiming for something a little lower than what she got." Yami's jaw dropped and the shoppers' eyes widened at the crude suggestion.

"Anzu wouldn't do that!"

"The hell if Mazaki wouldn't!" Kaiba roared back at him. Mokuba winced and inched away, hoping no one thought he and Seto were related.

"You're trying to corrupt her, you fiend! You're trying to turn our innocent Anzu into a sinister thing that will entertain you in bed!"

"(OO)..." Many of the shoppers were gawking at Kaiba with a baffled expression while the CEO seethed.

"If you think she's innocent, Yami, you've got another thing coming," Kaiba snarled. "That _girl_ has purposely been trying to seduce me!"

"(OoO) WHAT? No! Not Anzu!"

"Yes, _Anzu_."

"She's as pure as Ra himself!"

"...You're such an idiot! Why don't you open your eyes for once, you complete idiot? You're turning into Jounouchi!"

"At least he's not trying to seduce Anzu."

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT TRYING TO DO SHIT WITH HER!" Kaiba snapped, completely enraged.

"YOU LIAR!" Yami pointed an accusing finger at him, jabbing Kaiba in the chest. "I know you, Kaiba! Both your other self and the person you are now! You go for the virgins. Yes, that's right, I said it, what're you gonna do now huh, Kaiba? _Huh?_" Kaiba glared down at the little Pharaoh, slowly flexing his fingers, trying to calm himself down.

WHAM!

"Oh...dear...Ra..." Yami moaned. Kaiba blinked and turned to see Anzu Mazaki fuming over the Pharaoh. "Anzu, why in the world...?"

"How dare you talk about my virginity like that, Yami!"

"(sweat drop)...But..."

"That's so uncalled for, Yami, I thought I could trust you with that secret!"

"(sweat drop, sweat drop) What...what are you talking about, Anzu? It's not a secret that you're not a virgin." Her jaw dropped and her face went red as the shoppers began to whisper to each other, looking at her in surprise.

"_Yami!_" She cried, looking both angry and embarrassed. "Why do you have to shout out things like that?"

"(o.o) B-but..." Yuugi sighed, coming up to them and picking up his Yami, who was still holding his stomach where Anzu had slugged him. "B-but..." He continued to stutter.

"And as for _you_, Kaiba," Anzu whipped around to Kaiba, who coldly stared at her. "How do you know whether I'm innocent or not? Do you see me going around and swearing every other word like you seem to like to do?"

"Right," he answered sarcastically. "Please, Mazaki, stop acting like a child. I think it's obvious by the way you look at men that you have more than friendship on your mind." Her eyes widened and she flushed.

"Wh-_what?_" She squeaked.

"(o.o)...Was I one of those men?" Yami asked hopefully, but no one was listening to him anymore.

"You're such a jerk!" Anzu sputtered out. "I can't believe you!"

"Big brother! Big brother!" Mokuba jumped in front of Kaiba and he gritted his teeth.

"What, Mokuba?"

"I found a costume." Kaiba glanced down at the costume and stared for a long time.

"Mokuba, that's a princess costume." Mokuba frowned at him, his brows furrowing. Kaiba sighed, rolling his eyes to the heavens and muttering, "Whatever you want." Mokuba beamed and turned to see Anzu.

"Anzu, hi! When did you get here?" He asked, all innocence.

"(oO) Oh, I...just got here..." She said awkwardly. Mokuba dragged her away, blabbing away all the while. Kaiba frowned after them, then turned to see the shoppers staring at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?" He demanded and they jumped, hurrying away to what they were doing. He watched Yami toddle away with Yuugi helping and he muttered, "Damn Pharaoh."

X

DIS: More interaction between Anzu and Kaiba! Woo! Now on to the third chapter with more Yami vs. Kaiba moments and Anzu/Kaiba moments! Please review on your way out and tell me how you liked it. Ciao!


	3. Jou's incorrect theory

DIS: Happy Halloween everyone!! And, as always, I am sorry that I didn't finish this before Halloween, but do I ever? Don't worry, it won't go on for months like my Christmas one. Anyway, thanks for those of you who reviewed, and here's the third chapter! Enjoy!

X

_Chapter Three: Jou's incorrect theory_

The next day at school, during first period Pre-Cal, the same words were echoing in her head: _Stupid jerk, stupid jerk, stupid jerk..._ Obviously, she was still seething from the day before. Unfortunately, she was in the same math class as said stupid jerk: Seto Kaiba. The bad thing about that is, well, he kept glaring at her, when _she_ was supposed to be the one to be angry. _Stupid jerk! _She hissed in her mind. When she saw him glare at her again, she whispered angrily, "Stupid jerk!" He glared daggers at her then.

_Stupid woman, _he thought, fuming. There was one thing he couldn't handle and that was stupid women. And, if he was close enough to them, they ended up on his nonexistent hit list. So far, he had Jounouchi, Anzu, Yami, Malik, Marik, Bakura, Yuugi, and he did have Ziegfried, Pegasus, and Dartz on it, but he took care of those fruits. Now, however, he was having trouble coping with Anzu Mazaki. The thing was, he wouldn't have cared if it were just between her and himself. However, Yami kept popping out of nowhere with his jingling ankh earrings and bright burgundy eyes. Sometimes he just showed up to glare at Kaiba, other times he hurled accusations at him. The accusations were what put Kaiba on edge. Not only did he _scream them _at the top of his lungs, but half the student body assumed that the accusations were just. Now, Kaiba was getting strange looks in the hall when he used to be given frightened or adored looks (by the girls.) _Damn has-been Pharaoh and stupid bubble-headed woman! _He roared in his mind. He felt as though he were going mad. _And tomorrow I have to deal with the whole lot of them. _With that thought, he started to scribble all over his paper, doing the math problems with fervor. He needed _something_ to take his mind off of this madness that was going on.

X

Jounouchi Katsuya and Honda Hiroto were discussing very important things in their first period class, which was also math, though it was simple Geometry (well, simple for _some_, but hell for them.) Honda, who had heard from Jou, who had heard from Shizuka, who had heard from Mai, who had heard from Otogi, who had heard from Yuugi, was now discussing the matter of the Kaiba, Yami, and Anzu relationship as he called it. Jounouchi, however, was very adamant about the entire situation.

"Listen, buddy, I'm tellin' ya dat Kaiba ain't straight!" Jou said exasperatedly. Honda rolled his eyes, looking as though the best thing he thought he could do for his friend was punch him in the jaw.

"And I'm tellin' _you _– _buddy_ – that you don't know what you're talkin' about!" Honda replied with a scowl.

"Hey, you wanna bring dis someplace else?" Jou demanded, standing up in the middle of class. The teacher raised his eyebrows at the blonde.

"Ugh, no, dude, you're sick!"

"Dat's not what I meant, ya moron!" Jou snarled.

"Oh...YEAH, I do wanna take this someplace else!" Honda answered, comprehending. He got to his feet as well and pulled at his shirt, giving him the appearance of a gangster.

"Oh, yeah? Well I'm gonna bust a cap here in a minute, wigga!" Jou said, making an odd sign with his hand.

"Wigga? You got some nerve callin' me that!"

"Bring it!"

"Yeah, _bring it_, Honda!" A guy shouted to him.

"Come on, Jou, give me what ya got!" Honda challenged.

"I will!"

"Good, then do it!"

"I will!"

"Do it, then!"

"I will!"

"COME ON, DO IT!"

"I WILL!"

The class sweat dropped as they lunged at each other and got in a huge dust fight. The teacher sighed and brought out his iPod, putting the volume on high and ignoring the fight completely...Well, he did until desks started being hurled across the room.

(Later)

"...NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Honda and Jou winced, their ears ringing as they trudged out of the principal's office. Their faces were bruised and puffed up from getting their asses kicked by each other. As they slunk down the hall, Honda turned to Jou.

"So...Why d'ya think Kaiba's gay?" He asked conversationally. And, of course, anything to do with Kaiba – or Malik, Marik, and Bakura – got him wound up. Jumping to the question, Jou began his tirade.

"It's so obvious, man!" Jou proclaimed. "I mean, he obsesses over Yuugi, Yami, and me and da dose pants he wears – _way too tight to be straight_ is all I've gotta say on da matter." Honda sweat dropped. "And den did ya see da way he reacted to Anzu da other day? It was like...like he was afraid to have contact with her! _AND _he doesn't even pay attention to the female species. Yeah...Dere's no way dat guy is straight."

"(oO) Uh...Wow, Jou, that's really...really something."

"I know, huh?" Jou said with a proud look on his face. Honda sweat dropped once again and turned from his friend, thinking, _Idiot._

X

During lunch, Jou had resolved to approach Kaiba and ask in a casual manner what his sexuality was. But, well, the thing is, Jou isn't always subtle or very, er, casual when it comes to these kind of things. However, since Yuugi wasn't willing to stop his friend (as Jou was fixed on his decision) and no one else knew about his plan, there was no stopping him.

Jou sauntered over to where Kaiba was sitting, scribbling on a piece of paper, glaring at the paper. Five times his lead broke off and he would swear in a different language under his breath each time. Jou plopped down across from him and beamed, saying, "Hey there, buddy!" Kaiba slowly raised his head, frowning at Jounouchi.

"What the hell do you want, Katsuya?" He demanded brusquely. "I'm in no mood for you today."

"Aw, don't be dat way, Kaiba! I know how ya feel about me, after all." One of Kaiba's smooth brows shot upward in question. "Not that I'm entirely comfortable with it or happy, either, but...ya know..." He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Well, anyway, I gotta confront ya about dis, buddy."

"_What_ are you talking about?" Kaiba snapped, completely clueless as to what Jou was talking about. _Why is it that one of Yuugi's little assholes always comes over to bother me? Dear God, do they have nothing better to do than agitate me? _

"Listen, Kaiba, we all now dat you're as gay as Jack from _Will and Grace_, so don't bother with trying to hide it. Ya might want to tell your fan club, too." Kaiba's brow furrowed. He had no idea who Jack was, nor the show _Will and Grace_. However, the word 'gay' did register in his mind and in a dozen different ways.

"...Gay," he repeated slowly. "Katsuya, are you implying that I'm a homosexual?" His voice was flat, falsely reassuring Jou that Kaiba wasn't upset.

"Yeah! And I can see dat I was right, after all!"

"Gay."

"Yeah."

"...Katsuya, I'm going to kill you."

"Eh?" The next he knew, Kaiba's fist had connected with his jaw and he was on the floor. Man was he getting beat up a lot today. The cafeteria gasped and the principal looked shocked. Kaiba slowly stood up, cracking his knuckles, his cold eyes staring down at Jounouchi, who was nursing a sore jaw. "What da hell was dat for, Kaiba?"

"For more than one reason," Kaiba growled, picking him up by the collar and landing more blows to his face, along with having his knee connect with his stomach.

"Hey!" Honda came scrambling over, picking Jou up. "What're you doing, Kaiba?" Yuugi sighed at the table as Yami stood up to help as well.

_I _knew_ he should've just kept quiet, _he thought.

"Oh, dear," Anzu spoke up in a shocked voice. "Kaiba looks furious! His eyes are all dilated and his face is even icier than normal!"

"He does look brutal," Ryou agreed from beside her.

"Yuugi, aren't you going to do something?"

"Umm...Yami's taking care of it for me," Yuugi hastily said.

"Kaiba!" Yami pointed at his rival. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Stay out of this, midget, it doesn't involve you!" Kaiba snarled.

"He's my friend, therefore it _does_ involve me!"

"Shut up, star-head." Yami's jaw dropped and he touched his hair with trembling fingers.

"I-I do not have a star-head..." He whispered.

"Uh-oh. Yami's out," Anzu announced.

"Well, maybe you should do something, Anzu," Otogi suggested slyly. "After all, you seem to be Kaiba's weakness." Anzu flushed and gave him a dirty look, before standing up and smoothing her skirt out. She stomped up to Kaiba, who glared at her viciously.

"Leave Jounouchi alone!" She ordered.

"He called me _gay_, Mazaki," he hissed. "He deserves to be beat to a bloody pulp."

"(o.o)...Um..." She glanced at Jou, who was staring at her with huge, puppy dog eyes. "Sorry, Jou, but he has a point. No guy likes to be called gay."

"I didn't say he was just gay, I said he was as gay as Jack from _Will and Grace_," Jou corrected smartly. Honda dropped him, shocked. Anzu's jaw dropped a bit.

"...Er...Right...So, I'm just going to sit at my table now..." Anzu told them, turning around and plopping beside Ryou.

"Well?" Ryou prompted.

"He accused Kaiba of being as gay as Jack from _Will and Grace_," Anzu answered.

"Ooh, burn!"

"Ryou!"

"Sorry, but that's a bloody good burn."

"Does Kaiba _look_ gay to you?"

"Well...those pants do seem a little tight, don't you think?" Otogi spoke up speculatively. Anzu stared at him, raising her eyebrows.

"Yuugi, Yami, Malik, Marik, Bakura, _and_ you wear that tight of pants, so I'm going to say 'no.'"

"...Good point."

At the end of lunch, Kaiba stormed out of the cafeteria, dragging Jou by the hair. He threw him into the lockers and then left him there, stalking off to his next class. Jou remained on the ground, silent. When Yuugi bent next to him, Jou whispered, "Is he gone?"

"(--) Oh, he's gone alright. You really ticked him off, Jou."

"I dunno what he's getting so worked up about," Jou grumbled as he sat up, rubbing his face, whimpering. "I was just stating the facts."

"Well, keep it to yourself next time." Jou whimpered as Yuugi helped him to his feet, limping along next to him as they traveled to English.

X

Mokuba stood in front of his mirror at home, admiring his image, wondering if he should do anything with his hair. He wanted to look like a _cute_ princess. He shrugged and decided he'd have Anzu help him with his hair tomorrow. After all, he wasn't used to these things. _Seto didn't seem very happy when I told him what I wanted to be for Halloween, _Mokuba thought as he pulled the costume off and headed towards the bathroom to take a bath. He filled the tub up, then eased into it, playing with his ships and rubber duck. _I wonder why? _"DIE, DUCK, DIE!" He cried at the top of his voice. "PT-PT-PT-PT-PT-PT-PT! DIEEEEE! BWAHAHA, THE DUCK IS DEAD! THE VILLAGERS CAN REJOICE! BWAHAHA!"

Obviously, Mokuba Kaiba wasn't gay if he was acting as violent as his brother.

"BRING TERROR ON THE VILLAGE!"

"(o.o) Young master, are you okay in here?" One of the servants asked, poking his head in.

"GET OUT!" Mokuba shouted, throwing a ship at the man's head. It knocked him out and the door was left wide open. Other servants came and Mokuba felt blood rush to his face. "Can't anyone get some privacy here?!" He demanded shrilly, grabbing a towel and pushing them all out, slamming the door closed and locking it. He breathed heavily and waited until his breathing was normal. He returned the towel to it's place and got back in the water. He was silent for a moment, before whispering, "The evil duck sneaks behind the large ship, readying itself for an attack..."

X

Anzu sighed, sitting on her bed, pouring over her homework when her phone rang. She glanced at it, hesitated, then sighed, answering it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Anzu!" Mokuba chirped on the other line. She glanced at the clock. She supposed that it wasn't such a late time for him to be calling. It was a little after eight thirty. "I hope you don't mind me calling. You weren't getting ready for bed or anything, were you?"

"No, I was just doing some homework, that's all."

"Oh, okay. Anyway, I need you to come over after school and help me with my costume. I'm being a princess." He paused, as though she was supposed to say something. She blinked and cleared her throat.

"That's...nice," she told him awkwardly.

"Yeah," he agreed, cheered by her comment. "So, anyway, I need to be a pretty princess. I mean, obviously I can't be _that_ pretty as I'm a guy, but I still want to be. It'd be a pretty awful costume if he doesn't somewhat fit me."

"Yeah, uh, Mokuba, are you sure you should go as a princess? That's a bit of a, er, feminine costume, don't you think?"

"I wanted to be something I've never been before," he answered her simply. "I also wanted to give my brother a little scare," he confessed with a snicker.

"(sweat drop) (--) I should've known. Well, I'll try and get over there when I can, Mokuba – "

"My brother's going to take you."

"...(o.o) H-he..._What?_"

"Yeah."

"He said this himself?"

"...Yeah..." He lied.

"...(-.-) Right..."

"Trust me!"

"Alright..."

"Oh, and tell your friends to meet up at my house around seven, okay? We can start then."

"Alright," she repeated. "See you tomorrow, then, Mokuba."

"Okay, bye." He hung up and she sighed, rubbing her head, then patting her hair.

_I have a bad feeling about all of this._

X

DIS: Okay, so there's chapter three! Not the best, with it centered mostly on the whole "Jou thinks Kaiba is gay" thing, but it gets us a little closer to Halloween and a little closer to some starting of Anzu/Kaiba romance. Sorry if this is moving fast for you guys, but, like I said, I want this to be done sooner than my Christmas fic was, okay? Anyway, please review on your way out and tell me if you like it! Ciao!


	4. The beginning of Halloween

DIS: It's the fourth chapter of _A Halloween Special _by – who else? – me! Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's so nice to know people are reading this. But who wouldn't, with it being Kaiba/Anzu and all! Yeaahhh!!! Okay, right, gotta focus. So, here's the fourth chapter of my Halloween fic! Enjoy!

X

_Chapter Four: The beginning of Halloween_

Kaiba normally never really hated Anzu Mazaki. In fact, before this whole thing happened, he had actually respected her on some level. She was the only one that didn't always get in the way of things – well, she _had_ been. Now, however, everywhere he turned, she seemed to be right there. He had had way too many encounters with her ever since Mokuba announced that she was going to take him Trick-Or-Treating. Now, the day of terror had come and he was betting that tonight was, officially, going to be hell. What was worse was that Mokuba informed him that Anzu was going to stop by after school to help him with his costume and her friends would be meeting up here. Oooh, if Kaiba weren't related to his little shit of a brother, nothing – absolutely _nothing_ – would stop him from strangling that kid, burying him, and then spitting on his grave. Alas, Kaiba had a heart and therefore, he couldn't do any of those desirable things.

Now, as the bell tolled the end of the day, he was silently cursing every god, goddess, and heavenly being. Anzu was exiting her classroom and Kaiba had to quicken his pace to catch up to her. "Mazaki," he said in a tense voice. She blinked, turning to see him suddenly beside her. "Did Mokuba call you last night?"

"Yeah, um, I just want to say that I don't want you to feel, um, obligated to give me a ride, Kaiba. After all, I have to change out of my uniform and get some warm clothes on for tonight. It's going to be cold out, after all."

"As much as I hate to say this, Mazaki," he sneered, "I already promised my brat of a brother – "

"Hey!"

" – that I would give you a ride. So, we'll just have to stop by your house and then go to mine. You told your idiot group of friends that they'll be meeting us at my house, right?"

"Um...Yeah, about that...Ryou kind of accidentally told Bakura, who kind of...accidentally...told Malik, who, well, kind of accidentally told Marik, so...yeah...they're coming with." Kaiba swore under his breath in rapid French. "I hope that's not a problem?" She squeaked out.

"Oh, _no_," he replied sarcastically. "What are you, stupid? This whole thing was a problem from the beginning."

"It's not _my_ fault," she huffed. "If I had known you were going to be there, I wouldn't have accepted." He snorted in doubt.

"See, what did I tell you, Jou?" Honda's voice came from behind them. "I _told_ you Kaiba had the hots for Anzu!"

"Aw, shuddup, dis don't mean nothin'!" Kaiba's eye twitched and Anzu's face turned a bright red.

"The hell if it doesn't!" Honda snapped back. "It's as obvious as my good looks that Kaiba likes Anzu!"

"Den it isn't obvious at all since you don't got any good looks," Jou sneered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Anzu sighed as a fight broke out behind them. She paused, turning to see Jou yanking on Honda hair and Honda trying to bite Jou. They immediately stopped, seeing her look. "Anzu! Er, hi!"

"(--) I suppose you morons didn't realize you were as loud as an announcer," Kaiba stated, causing Jou to glare at him.

"Don't dink dat I don't remember what you did to me, Kaiba!" Jou said indignantly.

"Don't think I don't remember what you called me, Jounouchi. Trust me, that and what pencil-head here was saying is lingering in my mind."

"What's with the comments about hair?!" Honda wailed. "Really! First it's 'star-head,' now it's 'pencil-head!' Well at least our heads are small, unlike your watermelon-head."

WHAM!

"Ohhh...I'm dying..." Honda moaned from the ground. Anzu sweat dropped.

"Can we go now?" Kaiba demanded. "I don't have all the time in the world, you know!"

"Uh, right. See you tonight, you guys!" She called to Honda and Jou.

X

When they arrived at Anzu's house, she was a bit miffed that Kaiba demanded to come in. She did not, however, tell him off as she didn't want to cause a scene and have her mother come running out. Kaiba mutely followed her in her house and her mother came scurrying into the hallway, a wide smile on her face. She glanced at Kaiba and her smile became even wider.

"Anzu! So you're finally bringing home your hunk of a boyfriend!" Her mother chirped.

_(o.o) Dear God..._ Kaiba thought as Anzu's face paled, then reddened.

"Mom!" She screeched. "Kaiba's a friend!" _Hardly even that._

"Is that so?" Her mother eyed Kaiba, then held out her hand. "Well, hello there, then. I'm Anzu's mother. My, you have such a firm handshake!" She remarked as he shook her hand. "And such large hands!...Well, that certainly is something, isn't it?" She gave a sly look to her daughter, who had a blank expression on her face. "You know what they say about a man with big hands, darling!"

"(OO) Ex...excuse me?" Kaiba sputtered, startled. Her mother let out a tinkling laugh as her daughter was reduced to small breaths.

"Oh, don't be shy, sweetheart! Just don't do what your father and I did. You want to continue on in life instead of getting pregnant at sixteen." She shook her head, sighing. "Oh and don't include that one spiky-haired friend of yours. Threesomes are not the right thing! They hurt and are uncomfortable."

"MOTHER!" Anzu gasped out, her eyes shooting three times their size. Kaiba was slowly inching towards the door. "For the last time, Kaiba and Yuugi are JUST FRIENDS." Her mother raised her eyebrows and glanced at Kaiba.

"Well...I think this guy's a keeper. He's handsome and has big hands!" She beamed at Kaiba, who stared back at her. "Anyway, I'll leave you two alone now." She flounced away as they gawked after her.

"Kaiba – " Anzu began awkwardly.

"Get me out of here," Kaiba said through clenched teeth, "and _fast_." She sweat dropped.

"I'll only be a minute." She hurried up the stairs and Anzu's mother peeked out of the kitchen when Anzu was upstairs. Kaiba stiffened. What did the woman want now? Her mother sighed and left somewhere and returned, taking Kaiba's hand and putting two small packages in his hand.

"You might need these," she informed him. He peered down at them.

"...What _are_ they?" He asked suspiciously.

"What else would they be? Condoms, of course!"

"_What? _I don't need these!" He tried to hand them back.

"Take them!"

"I don't need them!"

"Take them just in case."

"Fine, I don't _want _them!"

"Well that's just rude! I certainly don't want my daughter to get pregnant, for God sakes!"

"FINE!" He took them and shoved them in his pocket, glaring at her. She glared back and then stomped back to the kitchen where she banged things around. Anzu came downstairs minutes later with jeans, a long-sleeved black shirt, and a warm coat on. She was carrying a bag, too. "Can we go now?"

"Yes," she answered. "Bye, mom!"

"Goodbye, dear! Have fun! Don't hurt my child, boy!" Kaiba muttered dark things under his breath in response. Anzu winced, hearing one of the things.

The ride to Kaiba's house was quiet and awkward.

"You know," Anzu said, breaking the silence, "she means well. I know my mom's a little...weird...but she's just trying to be nice."

"She was trying to cause a heart-attack," Kaiba growled back.

"Well...I'm sorry that you had to hear that, then. You didn't have to come in, though, you know."

"And if there's ever a next time, I'll remember that."

They lapsed into silence again and when they arrived at his mansion, Mokuba came bounding up to them with a wide smile on his lips. He dragged Anzu inside while Kaiba took his time.

"Okay," Mokuba said to her when they got up to his room. He shoved the princess costume over his clothes and asked, "What should I do with my hair?"

"Hmm...Let me take care of it!"

X

Kaiba sighed, relaxing on the couch. Anzu and Mokuba had been upstairs for quite awhile. There was only a bit more time left until people would start arriving. He wasn't looking forward to it, especially since Yami and Jounouchi would be there, along with the three psychotic Egyptians.

"How do I look, big brother?" Mokuba asked from the doorway. Kaiba turned and sat up quickly.

"Mazaki, what did you do to my brother?" He demanded, staring at Mokuba.

"I didn't do anything!" She protested. "He asked me to do his hair and I did."

"He looks like a _girl!_"

"Well, he _is_ dressing up as a princess," she muttered to him. Mokuba's hair was put up in a French twist and the crown part that came with the costume made him look even more feminine.

"I think it looks good," Mokuba said sullenly.

"Yeah, Kaiba, it looks good," Anzu agreed, glaring at him. He glared back. Before he could start bitching her out, the doorbell rang and he grumbled under his breath, going to it and answering it. Everyone streamed in. Yami paused and glared at Kaiba for a moment, before toddling over to Anzu with a bright look on his face. Kaiba rolled his eyes, thinking, _Ladies man. _

"Who's the chick?" Honda asked, pointing at Mokuba, who scowled at him. Anzu smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What? What did I say?"

"It's Mokuba, you jerk! He dressed up as a princess," she huffed moodily.

"Well, exc_uuuuuse_ me!"

"Shizuka, Otogi, and Mai couldn't come," Yuugi told Anzu. "Shizuka is with her mom and I'm not so sure about Otogi and Mai..."

_(Somewhere else)_

"Ahh, this is nice," Otogi remarked as Mai snuggled up to him. "I wonder if Yuugi knew I was lying about having tuberculosis?"

"Nah," Mai assured, taking a drink of her wine. "I'm sure Yuugi believed you."

"Yeah...Probably. Ah, well, it's good to just be alone for awhile!"

"I know! We can never get some time just by ourselves!" She complained.

"So! You up for the hot tub now?"

"Anytime!"

_(Back at Kaiba's...)_

"(oO) Wait a minute, Yuug," Jou spoke up in puzzlement. "Didn't Otogi say he had tuberculosis so he wouldn't be able to go out, but would see us at school?"

"(-.-) Yeah, he did say that," Yuugi admitted.

"And didn't Mai say something about not having anything to wear?"

"Yeah."

"So why're you sayin' dat you're not sure?"

"Puh-_lease_, bitch," Marik spoke up. "Don't tell me you actually believe that crap."

"(OO) You just called me a bitch!" Jou gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah? So? Are you going to do something about it?" Marik demanded, glaring menacingly at him.

"No," Jou whimpered, backing down.

"Wimp," Honda accused.

"DAT GUY TRIED TO KILL ME IN A SHADOW DUEL, I'M NOT GONNA FUCK WIT HIM!" Jou howled, his eyes bugging out.

"Would you shut up?" Kaiba snarled. "You're making my ears hurt. And watch your mouth!"

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey!" Bakura said. "DAMMIT SOMEONE PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" Malik turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "Other than you."

"What, Tomb Robber?" Yami asked, rolling his eyes.

"You guys _do _know that there's a party going on at the school, right?"

"No way!" Honda gasped.

"Yeah."

"That means hot girls will be there!"

"(-.-) You're such an idiot. Girls from the _school _will be there," Malik told him, giving him a disgusted look. "Is that all you think about? Women?"

"No..."

"OW!" Anzu jumped, rubbing her butt. "Someone just pinched me in the butt!" She glanced at Malik, who smirked at her. "You pervert!"

"And he says _I'm_ only thinking about women," Honda grumbled as Anzu began to whap a laughing Malik on the head.

"Alright, enough, let's just get the hell out of here," Kaiba snapped at them. "And Ishtar, stop molesting Mazaki or I'm kicking you out of my house."

"Oh, that's right," Malik said with a smirk. "I forgot that you're pining after Mazaki."

"OW!" Anzu yelped again. "MALIK ISHTAR, KEEP YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM THERE!" He laughed in response and Kaiba scowled.

"What did I just say, Ishtar?" Kaiba snapped again. "My brother doesn't need to be corrupted."

"What are you talking about?" Bakura demanded, glancing at Mokuba, who was stuffing socks down his dress, trying to make himself have a chest. "He already is corrupted."

"Seto, does this look attractive?" Mokuba asked his brother, pointing at the lumps in his dress. Kaiba grabbed the socks and tossed them behind him.

"No, now come on," Kaiba answered briskly.

"Can we stop at the party real quick?" Jou whined. "Then, we can just walk from there and go Trick-Or-Treating."

"Yeah!" Honda agreed. There were murmurs of agreement.

"Fine," Kaiba grumbled. "Out, all of you." There was a big commotion as everyone tried to get through the door at once. "NOT ALL AT ONCE, YOU IDIOTS!"

"Alright," Anzu growled, "whose hand is on my chest?"

"Oh..." Malik blinked. "Sorry about that, Mazaki."

"MALIK!" She smacked him on the head multiple times and he couldn't fend her off this time since he was in such a tight space.

"Ow! Ow! Ow – stop that! – ow!"

And so, the beginning of their night began.

X

DIS: Ah, I just love having perverted Malik moments, don't you? (grins) If I didn't love Kaiba so much, I would have ignored those votes and made this a Malik/Anzu fic. However, the good thing is that I'll have that couple for Valentine's Day. (sniff) But that's so far away...Ah, well. Please review on your way out and tell me if you like it or not. Ciao!


	5. A Halloween Party

DIS: Thanks to those of you who reviewed and I love you, too, Monkeyluv!! And here's chapter five!

X

_Chapter Five: A Halloween Party_

Kaiba was hesitant about letting his little brother come to the high school party with them, but then he gave in, deciding that it couldn't hurt too much. Though, as soon as they entered the mass of teenagers, he instantly lost sight of his brother. Many of his "fan club" as Jounouchi and others called it attempted to try and dance with him. He kept saying that he was here with someone else – just so that they would leave him alone – but that didn't even work! They demanded to see who he was with and he quickly looked around and was thankful to see Anzu only a few feet away. He grabbed her and she let out a surprised exclamation, but he just hissed at her, "Play along and I won't ever bother you after this night again." Her eyes brightened and he took that as an agreement.

"Hey!" One of the girls of his fan club exclaimed. "What's up with this? I thought you hated Anzu Mazaki!"

"That was just a ruse," he answered, hoping to God that none of Anzu's friend's happened to see him so close to Anzu. "We, ah, didn't want anyone to know of it since I hate Yuugi."

"Ohh..." The girl glared at Anzu, who blinked. "Don't think we're letting you have Kaiba so easily, Mazaki! You are now – _OUR ENEMY_."

(sweat drop)

"Okay...?" Anzu replied awkwardly.

"Yeah! So there!" She and the others stalked off and Kaiba sent them a disgusted look, releasing Anzu.

"You really ought to do something about them, Kaiba," she advised.

"If I'd known they were that God-awful, I would have done something about them a _long_ time ago.

"So! You really will get out of my life after this night? – relatively speaking, that is."

"More or less," he replied coolly.

"Awesome!"

"Don't act so cheerful about it, Mazaki," he sneered, adding sarcastically, "You'll hurt my feelings."

"You have feelings?" She queried innocently. He rolled his eyes.

"Idiot. Of course I don't."

"(sweat drop)"

X

"Man!" Honda said to Jou. "I think I just saw Kaiba and Anzu almost close enough to kiss!"

"What da hell are you talkin' about? Kaiba and Anzu kissing makes me wanna GAG!"

"Your face makes me wanna gag! _I _think it's romantic."

"What are you, some kind of he-she?" Jou demanded, eyeing him in revulsion.

"What'd you call me?" Honda snapped, whipping his head around to glare at the blonde.

"You heard me, Princess Ugly!"

"Ooh, that is so the last straw, Jounouchi Katsuya! I won't let you get away with calling me ugly! Especially since I'm a total babe!"

"Pff! Right! And Kaiba's straight."

Noting the sarcasm, Honda roared at him in irritation, "FOR THE LAST TIME! KAIBA – IS – STRAIGHT!"

"No, he ain't!"

"Yeah he is, you – you – you wanna-be male!" Honda sputtered out, stumbling over his words.

"_What'd you say?_"

"You heard me!"

"That's it!"

"Wait!" Honda held out a hand as Jou moved to punch him. Jou blinked, looking at him confusion. "You got to punch first last time. I think it's only fair that I get to do it first this time."

"...Ya know, we probably shouldn't fight at all. After all, what'll da girls dink of us?"

"YOU'RE RIGHT! Alright, truce for the night, man?" Honda held out his hand.

"Truce for da night," Jou agreed, shaking his hand. Then, the moment they released hands, Honda socked Jou in the arm playfully. Jou laughed and socked him in the arm, too. Honda returned it, even harder. Soon, they were trying to see who could hit the hardest. It was a painful contest, to be blunt.

"What are those two doing over there?" Yami asked Yuugi, turning his head, his ankh earrings swinging. Yuugi sighed, raising his eyes to the ceiling in a pleading sort of way.

"Trying to see who can hit the hardest."

"(OO) That's murder!"

"I know. Especially with those two."

"Ooh, looks like Honda got a good one in," Yami remarked as Jou winced.

"Jou's was even worse," Yuugi countered as Honda's face twisted in pain. They continued to watch the contest until Yuugi cleared his throat, saying, "This is very wrong, Yami. We should stop them."

"Yeah...You're right."

(Pause)

"This is good stuff," Yuugi told him. "They should put it on TV. Make it a sport."

"Yeah, you're right," Yami repeated.

X

"Aw, come on, Anzu," Malik whined while Marik and Bakura were at the refreshment table, spiking the punch. "Please?"

"No!" Anzu snapped. "You pinched me – _twice _– on the butt, groped my chest, and then you had the nerve – the _nerve_ – to come up and poke me in the side, where I'm ticklish!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know you were ticklish there? Come on, just dance with me once! You were dancing with Kaiba!"

"(O.O) I-I was not!"

"You were too!" Malik accused.

"...Only once!"

"(oO) Huh? You mean you really were? I was just guessing..."

"...Now I'm really not dancing with you! Go find some other girl, because _I'm_ going to go find Yami and dance with him."

Malik watched her stalk off for a moment, before calling out, "You'll have to kneel to dance with him!" She shot him a dirty look over her shoulder. Malik smirked, then went to where Marik and Bakura were. "She won't dance with me."

"After all the crap you've been pulling on her, I'm surprised she hasn't pulled out all of those blonde hairs you've got on your head," Bakura remarked with a smirk. Malik scowled. "Anyway, we're done with the punch bowl. This is the only punch bowl we spiked, though, so you don't have to worry."

"As if _I_ care," Malik scoffed. "I don't have anything else to do. I'd be _happy_ if I got drunk." They raised their eyebrows. "...Yeah, you're right, I wouldn't."

"Isis has told us stories about when you're drunk," Marik said, eyeing him warily.

"Yeah, I know..."

Flashback 

"Ya know what, Isis?" Malik slurred to his sister, who was eyeing him. "I really...I really reshpect you! I...I reshpect you because you were always going through all that crap with the...the...what the HELL are those guys called?"

"_(--) Ghouls?"_

"_Yeah! Witsh those...those Ghouls! Ra, I hated those guys! They were soooo lame! LAME! Hahahaha!"_

"_...Malik, maybe you should go to bed," she suggested._

"_NO! I'm not your child, Isis! I know that you want a child, but ya just can't have one. It sucks that your boyfriend, what's-his-name won't let you have a kid..."_

"_(oO) Who?"_

"_Ba – Ba – Bakura! Thash his name! Yup...Bakura." Isis stared at him in disgust. "Anyways, as I was sayin'...Huh. What was I sayin'? Oh, yeah! I'm not your kid, dammit, so I'm not gonna go to bed! Do I look like I need to go to bed?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You're so...so dumb! You're _dumb_, lady! Why are you in my house, anyway? Get out! I don't like you, so get out!" He fell off his chair and started giggling. "Hehehe, that tickled!"_

"_(--)..."_

_End Flashback_

Bakura and Marik stared at Malik with a totally bizarre expression on their face after he had related his story to them. He glanced at them. "What?"

"How did you find that out?"

"Isis told me," he explained. "She was pretty disgusted with me, too. She told me if I ever put her in that position again, then she would knock me straight out or get a tranquilizer gun." Malik frowned. "I'm not that bad of a drunk, am I?"

"Uh..." Bakura and Marik glanced at each other.

Flashback 

"_Woo! Look at me!" Malik squealed, standing on the roof of the house._

"_Get down here!" Marik bellowed._

"_Make me, peanut head!"_

"_(-.-) That was so uncalled for." _

"_I beliievve I can fllyy!" Malik sang, totally off key. Marik and Bakura slapped their hands over their ears. "I belieevve I can – Augh!" He slipped and went skidding off the roof and crashing to the ground._

_Silence._

"_Hey...There's green stuff down here," Malik told them, laughing insanely._

_End Flashback_

"You're just extremely stupid when you're drunk," Bakura told him. Malik sighed.

"I thought as much. Hey...Is that why I woke up after that night with grass stains all over my clothes and I was bruised all over?" Malik asked.

"Yeah."

"Huh. I thought I had some weird kind of masochistic sex with a girl on the lawn or something. Huh."

(sweat drop)

"Yeah...So don't drink any of this punch, alright?" Marik said, eyeing him. "I don't want to have to drive in an ambulance again. I've already had to do that twice with Bakura. Once when he tried to be Tarzan with a rope that wasn't tied to anything and another time when he tried to go sledding down the stairs."

"Oh, hey, I remember that Tarzan thing!" Malik exclaimed with a bright expression. "Ah, man, that was the funniest frickin' thing I've ever seen!"

"That hurt like a mother," Bakura snarled at him. Marik sighed.

"If only I didn't have such a high alcohol tolerance, then I could get drunk, too," he remarked sadly. "But no, no matter how much damn drinks I have, I can never get drunk!" The other two snickered.

"Wooo! The girls love me!" A familiar voice cried. They looked to see that girls were dancing all around Yami, bumping and grinding.

"Ugh. Not a pretty sight, that," Marik said in disgust.

"No," Bakura and Malik agreed, their noses wrinkled.

X

"(--) There went my dance partner," Anzu remarked to herself, watching Yami dance with the girls.

"Ugh," a familiar voice sneered. "What the hell are they doing to him?" Kaiba was eyeing the girls in revulsion.

"Dancing?" Anzu suggested. He rolled his eyes.

"It looks like they're trying to rape him with their clothes on."

"Ew, that's gross, Kaiba!"

"Exactly what I'm trying to say, Mazaki," he snapped.

"...They stole my dance partner," she muttered sullenly.

"You were dancing with him?"

"Yeah."

"...Did you go on your knees?"

"You and Malik both! He said something very similar!" Anzu fumed.

"_I _can't help it if Yami's a midget," Kaiba told her pointedly, shrugging.

"He's almost as tall as me!"

Silence...

"...Okay, so he's not as tall as me but he's not _that_ short!"

"Uh-_huh_. You realize you're lying to yourself."

Anzu sighed, muttering, "Yes. But now I don't have anyone to dance with. I guess I'll go take Malik's offer." She moved to leave, but stopped at Kaiba's sigh.

"I suppose I'll dance with you – again." He glared at her. "This time you better watch where you're stepping, though." She sweat dropped.

"Alright."

X

Finally, around seventy thirty, they headed out of the gym. Yami was beaming from ear to ear – well, he was until Bakura slapped his across the head. "Stop being happy!" The Tomb Robber scolded with a smirk. Yami rubbed his head, muttering dark things under his breath. He noticed that Anzu was standing up by Kaiba (more of because Mokuba demanded her to.)

"Hello!" Yami popped up beside them, pushing Kaiba aside so he could be between them. Kaiba sent him a suspicious look, but nothing more than that. "(oO) What's wrong with him?" He asked, pointing to Mokuba, who was shaking, his eyes darting back and forth.

"(-.-) Your dancing traumatized him, that's what," Anzu said, sore about him leaving her alone.

"Aww, come on, Anzu," Yami whined. "I didn't _mean_ to leave you alone." Pause. "Okay, yeah I did, but still!"

"Well, _I _danced with Kaiba!" Anzu announced to him.

"(OO) Anzu! Why would you do something like that?"

"He was the only one that would dance with me!"

"Hey!" Malik interrupted angrily. "I begged for you to dance with me, but _you_ didn't want to! THE OFFER WAS STILL OPEN, LADY!"

(sweat drop)

"Well...Kaiba was closer."

"Ah, don't be shy about it, Anzu," Honda teased, sidling up to her. "I saw you and Kaiba all close and intimate out on the dance floor."

(O.O)...

"(OO) I WAS NOT!" Anzu gasped out.

"...No, he's right," Yuugi spoke up, eyeing her thoughtfully. "I saw you dancing pretty close to Kaiba." Kaiba's cheek twitched in irritation.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Malik exploded. "You'll dance with him, but not _me!_ Osiris, Mazaki, I'm hotter than that guy and at least I'm not a block of frickin' ice!"

"He's got a point," Bakura put in.

"Ugh, will you morons shut up? What's it to you, anyway, Yami? You were happily getting molested by all the skanks in the school." Kaiba snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! They weren't skanks," Yami object defensively. "They just...happily give what men want."

"Plug your ears, Mokuba," Kaiba ordered. Mokuba did as told. Kaiba said something, then Yami gesticulated rapidly as he spoke, making hip movements and then he clapped his hands together. Mokuba's eyes widened when the Pharaoh jumped up and down, putting his finger through an oval he made with two other fingers on his other hand. Then, he stopped moving, saying something in which Kaiba, again, rolled his eyes at. He gestured at Mokuba, who slowly unplugged his ears.

_With all of that, I didn't even have to plug my ears, _Mokuba thought, his face pale.

"It's okay, Mokuba," Anzu assured, smiling.

Oh, no it's not! 

"Come onnn!" Jou whined. "I wanna go get some candy!"

"Me too!" Mokuba piped up, his mind averted. Kaiba grunted in answer.

"Fine, let's go," the CEO said.

X

DIS: Well, there's the fifth chapter! Oh, poor Mokuba. He's being corrupted!...Well, he's corrupted already, so it's all good. Please review and tell me how it was! Ciao!


	6. Arise, you stupid zombies!

DIS: I normally don't upload two chapters at a time, but I need to get this stupid thing finished with. (--) It's passed Thanksgiving, after all.

X

_Chapter Six: Arise, you stupid zombies!_

A dark cloaked figure was inching into Domino Cemetery. Loud cackling was heard and then choking. "Maybe I shouldn't try and do evil laughs ever again..." He muttered, coughing. He cleared his throat and pulled a wagon in front of the cemetery and grunted as he lifted it off the wagon. He gasped as he went down with the book, his face crashing into the dirt.

He wheezed and opened the book, flipping through the pages. "Here it is! 'How to raise zombies from the dead.' Okay... 'Step One: Somehow get this big, fat, STUPID-ASS book to the cemetery.' Check. 'Step Two: Open the dumb book to this passage.' Check. 'Step Three: Start chanting the gay fucking thing below these obvious directions.' Check. 'Warning! Remember that you have no control over the zombies. If you're bitten by one – well, you're screwed to hell, basically. And if you let them loose...Well, the whole fuckin' world's screwed to hell – BECAUSE OF YOU, DUMBASS!' Okay...?" Inwardly, the guy was wondering if he had chosen the right spell casting book. "Let's see... 'Reminder! To kill the zombies, spray them with perfume or pepper spray. Either works. The pepper spray is really fun, though! You get to see them melt to goo in front of your very eyes, tee-hee!' _Tee-hee?_ What kind of frickin' book is this?! Oh, well." He then proceeded to chant the thing:

_Hey, there, _

_What's up?_

_Aren'tcha gonna_

_Get up?_

_It's Halloween, wigga!_

_What're ya doin' dead, wigga?_

_Aren'tcha..._

_Gonna..._

_Get up? _

_Get up, get up, get uppp!_

_Come on and – get upppp!_

The guy frowned as he finished the chant, frowning down at the book. _This is really screwy..._But before he could start complaining, zombies sprung the ground, moaning and shrieking. The man's eyes widened. "DAMN! I knew I shouldn't have done this! AIII!!" And so the chicken shit ran from the cemetery, leaving the book, and leaving the gates open.

"Unnghh...Man, my head hurts!" One of the zombies, Tom, said.

"Yeah! It feels like I've been dead for, like, ever!" Another named Yuri muttered.

"...So how long have we been dead?" Tom asked, looking at all the other zombies that were crawling out of our graves.

"(o.o) Man...you know what?"

"What?"

"I really don't know!"

"No way!"

"I know, I'm just as surprised!" Yuri exclaimed

"Shi-yite, nigga!"

"...Dude, we discussed this. I don't like that word."

"Sorry," Tom apologized meekly, a shame-faced expression on his rotting face.

"It's fine, man."

"Okay, man." Yuri reached out to clap him on the shoulder, but his hand went flying. He blinked, staring at his wrist.

"Dammit, that always happens when we're brought back to life!"

"Yeah, it's pretty gay," Tom said as Yuri hooked his hand back on.

"Hey, they're all going to wreck havoc on the town. Wanna go?"

"Hell yeah!"

X

While zombies began to tear through Domino, the YGO gang were happily Trick-Or-Treating!

_Ding Dong!_

A little old lady answered the door, smiling, before gasping. "DEAR LORD!" She gasped, staring up at Kaiba. "What are you doing, boy, getting on stilts that high? You're gonna break your head open!"

"(--)..." Kaiba decided to stay silent. He knew he was tall and so did everyone else, but no one had ever said something like _that!_

"Look at all this candy I got!" Mokuba chirped, grinning widely at the others.

"(o.o) I got rocks..." Honda said dismally.

"There's a lot more houses to cover," Yuugi remarked thoughtfully. "Maybe we should split up. We might get done faster and with the way these roads intertwine, we're likely to run into each other."

"Hey, yeah," Bakura gasped sarcastically. "Why don't we go skip down the sidewalk, holding hands, and singing happy songs, too?"

"(--)...That was just rude."

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up, shorty."

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS ALWAYS PICKING ON ME ABOUT MY HEIGHT?" Yuugi howled, bursting into tears. Yami scowled at Bakura.

"Look what you did!" Yami snapped, pointing at Yuugi, who was sobbing on the sidewalk. "Now I have to take him to therapy _again!_ This is like the fifth time! Do you know how much those therapy sessions cost?"

"Shut up, Pharaoh, the sound of your voice grinds against my eardrums!" Bakura retorted, cleaning his ear out, wincing.

"(--) How dull," Kaiba remarked while Anzu tried to stop Yuugi from crying.

"So, Kaiba," Ryou casually piped up, smiling his gentle smile, like always, "how far have you and Anzu gotten? Have you guys exchanged love letters yet?" Kaiba slowly turned his head to look at Ryou, who sweated nervously. He hadn't really meant anything by it.

"Do you wish to die?"

"(OO) Not really, that's why I'm going to go stand over _there_." He pointed to a place far away from Kaiba before hurrying away from him. Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest, snorting as Yami and Bakura started to duke it out. Mokuba came toddling over to him with a wide grin. While Yuugi had his emotion breakdown and the two yamis were fighting, he had Trick-Or-Treated at two other houses.

"Seto?" He questioned, making his older brother peer down at him. "Yuugi's not wrong. Going together is slowing us down. Maybe we should split up." Kaiba sighed. "And," Mokuba continued, "this neighborhood connects here and there, so if I were to be in a different group other than yours, than we'd keep running into each other."

"(-.-) Alright. Just don't let any boys hit on you, thinking you're a girl."

"(o.o) Um, I won't, Seto." He paused. "We'd better get their attention."

"I know, I know," he grumbled. "Hey, psycho and ugly," Kaiba called to Bakura and Yami. The two halted and whipped around to stare at him.

"What'd you say to us?" They demanded.

"Shut up. Mazaki, do you have the mid – er...him...taken care of?"

"Yeah," Anzu answered, "I think so."

"Good. Then he can continue with his plan like he was going to. I've decided it would be better to split up, after all. That way, we can get this night finished with sooner. With all you idiots together, it's slowing the entire group down."

"Oh," Yuugi murmured, sniffing, his eyes wide and teary. "You mean...you like my idea?" He stared at Kaiba in an odd way that freaked the CEO out a bit.

"...Sure, Yuugi. Just finish the whole thing."

"Well...I was thinking that Mokuba could come with me and Ryou. We're a little more responsible and everything. And, if you want, you can come along."

"No, we'll run into each other, anyway." He took out a sucker from the pillowcase and unwrapped it, putting it in his mouth. "Besides, this will give me a bigger opportunity to get better candy."

(sweat drop...)

"Um, sure Kaiba," Yuugi said awkwardly. "Okay, then I suppose you, Anzu, and Yami can go with each other and then Honda and Jou can go off with each other and...those three...can go ahead and be by themselves." He sent a hesitant look to Malik, Marik, and Bakura. They stared back at him with bored expressions. He shivered, hastily looking away.

"Sweet!" Jou and Honda crowed, high-fiving.

"Hello," Yami greeted Anzu brightly, tucking his arm in hers. She blinked in surprise. "I'm glad that we got put in a group with each other!" He tilted his head up to look at Kaiba, his golden ankh earrings swinging with the movement of his head. He raised his eyebrows and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to go with your brother, Kaiba?" Kaiba gave him a disgusted look.

"I think I'd better go with you. I don't think Mazaki would appreciate you taking her behind a building and molesting her, knowing _you_, Yami."

"(OO) Wh-what?" Anzu sputtered, turning to look at Yami, who composed a completely innocent look on his face.

"Huh!" Marik said. "Maybe we should have someone else go with them." He grinned mischievously. "After all, we never know what could happen between those three." He snickered and Kaiba glared at him hatefully.

"Let's just get going," the CEO snarled. "I'll see you soon, Mokuba."

"Kay! Let's go, you guys!" Mokuba dragged Yuugi and Ryou away.

X

"Damn, there goes some of my skin again," Tom grumbled, sighing as a chunk of his skin fell off. He picked it up and tried rubbing it back on, but it just wouldn't stay. Yuri raised his nose to the air and sniffed deeply. A grin covered his features. "What?"

"You smell that, Tom?" He pointed to Domino High School. "I smell some tasty teenagers in there!" They drooled and then Tom's jaw dropped off.

"...Damn it!" He swore.

"(--) Geez, Tom, get a hold of yourself. I know you're excited, but _really_."

"Aw, shut up and let's go! After we get some of them, let's head over to that village." Tom jerked a thumb to the neighborhood that the YGO gang were currently wandering around in.

"It's not called a village anymore. It's called a neighborhood," Yuri informed him.

"Where do _you_ get off, being all High-And-Mighty?" Tom sneered.

"(-.-) Let's just go."

X

Ding-Dong!

A little girl answered the door and gasped at the three men at the door.

"BOO!" The three said.

"AWWW!!! THERE'S BAD MEN AT THE DOOR, DADDY!"

"(OO) Uh-oh," Malik muttered as a bulky man came storming forward. "Uh...RUN!"

"SHIT!" Marik and Bakura followed his head as the man chased after them for about a block before they were able to jump into a back yard. They listened to him run past and they sighed, turning around. "(oO) Huh?" Chickens stared at them, before advancing towards them.

"Ha!" Bakura laughed. He knelt down, sneering in one of the chickens' face, "And just what is a weakling creature like _you_ gonna do?"

CHOMP!

"OWW!" Bakura leapt to his feet, trying to jerk the chicken's beak from his nose. "GET IT OFF!" Malik screamed like a girl as a bunch of chickens brought him down, pecking him. Marik tried scrambling up the fence, but the chickens managed to peck him down.

(Ten minutes later)

"Oh, Ra, my nose hurts so much," Bakura moaned. The chickens were clucking madly in the backyard they had escaped. Marik had taken a chicken and kicked it like a football, distracting them long enough for the three to jump over the fence. Now they were pissed and trying to get to them.

"Let's get the hell out of here before those chickens find a way out," Malik said, stumbling to his feet, his shirt a bit torn from the chicken's pecking. "Like on Chicken Run or whatever the hell that movie was called."

"...Yeah...Let's leave," Marik agreed, sending a nervous look to the fence. The three hurried down the street.

"Ooh!" A little girl dressed as an angel saw them and popped up in front of them. "You sure are pretty! Hey, you're all beat up! Let me heal you!" The three exchanged exasperated looks. "Poof! You're all better again!"

(-.-)

KICK

"Eeek!"

"You sure can kick high, Marik," Malik remarked, shading his eyes, watching as the girl flew over the house.

"Thank you," Marik answered modestly enough. "Now let's go rob kids of their candy!"

"Let's!" The two agreed cheerfully, even though they were still wincing from the pain of the chickens' pecks.

X

Kaiba sucked on his third sucker, thankful that suckers were popular this year. He had a lot more to go through. He, Yami, and Anzu went up to a door and Anzu rang the doorbell. An elderly man answered the door and she and Yami chirped, "Trick-Or-Treat!"

"Why, I haven't seen a hot piece of ass like yours for a long time, sweetheart!" The man said, leering and grabbing her wrist to pull her forward. "Wanna entertain a lonely man?" Without hardly moving, Kaiba snatched Anzu away from the man while Yami spurted angry Egyptian.

"GIVE ME ALL YOUR CANDY!" Yami commanded, taking the man by the collar. Kaiba kept his bored expression until the old man shakily presented them with a bowl of – you guessed it – suckers. Yami smiled happily and just as he was going to take the bowl, Kaiba grabbed it and poured all the suckers in his pillowcase, throwing the bowl at the old man, accidentally knocking him out. "HEY! Stop being greedy, Kaiba! You have more yen than our government probably, so why do you need more things? Give me some candy!"

"Shut up, you got all the chocolate last time."

"I have hardly gotten any candy!" Anzu fumed. "You guys are hogging it all to yourself! Give me some, Kaiba!" She tried to get his pillowcase, but he jerked it from her. "I want some!"

"I just saved you from a lecherous old man," Kaiba snapped greedily. "Ask Yami, he's the one with the almost-overflowing pillowcase." Anzu turned and eyed Yami's nearly full pillowcase. The Pharaoh blinked, then looked at her pillowcase. It was filled maybe a fourth.

"Alright!" Yami snapped. "But if you find any Milk Duds that are mine..." He poured some of his candy in hers and she brightened.

"Okay, let's go!"

"What about the old man?" Yami asked worriedly.

"Well, Kaiba knocked him out..." Some kids chose that time to come up the sidewalk and gasp.

"HE'S DEAD!" One of the kids cried. "MOMMY, THEY KILLED HIM FOR HIS CANDY!"

"(OO) Uh oh," Yami muttered as the women glared at them. Kaiba crunched on his sucker and then flicked the stick away.

"Alright," he grumbled. "Let's get the hell out of here." He grabbed Anzu, shoving her forward, his hand firm on her arm. "Come on, pansy-ass."

"WHAT?" Yami followed Kaiba, who was running, dragging Anzu after. The mothers called after them angrily, one with a cell phone in her hand, calling the police. They continued to run until they got to a deserted street. Sighing, Kaiba halted and Anzu gasped, heaving in deep breaths of air. Yami jogged up to them and then collapsed in the street. Kaiba dug in his pillowcase, taking out another sucker. He was just about to unwrap it when he saw something ahead...

"Now what is that?" He murmured.

X

_Quote:_

"_Hey Anzu baby!! Let's ditch those guys and go for a date in the park!_

"_WHAA? You act awfully mature for a baby. What was your name again?_

"_My name? I'm Johji! Good to meet you! Y'know, there's this cool milk stand in the park...Whatcha think...?" – Johji and Anzu, Volume Four of YuGiOh! (Japanese Series)_

DIS: (cringes away from readers) Aw, come on! I rarely ever do cliffhangers! I'm sorry to say that this fic seems to have more romance than humor, but that's okay! (gives thumbs up) Anyway, sorry about the lateness of this fic, like always. Please review on your way out and tell me how you like it. Constructive criticism is accepted! Ciao!


	7. Chaos in Domino

DIS: Hellooo! Well, I'm back with the seventh chapter! I hopefully won't have more than a couple more chapters to go and then end this. I need to continue on my Inuyasha fic! Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Read and enjoy!

X

_Chapter Seven, Chaos in Domino_

"Now what is that?" Kaiba murmured, his eyes narrowing on a few swaggering figures in the distance. Anzu glanced up at Kaiba and noticed his stiff exterior.

"What's wrong, Kaiba?" She asked, going to stand by him. Yami rolled on his back, sighing and frowning up at them.

"Yeah, why're you looking so serious?" Yami demanded.

"(OO) Hey! What's that?" Anzu asked, staring openly at the figures heading towards them. "Oh no, don't tell me it's the cops!"

"Huh?" Yami stood up and peered closely. "No, but the way they're walking, you'd thing they're drunk."

"Whatever," Kaiba said with a shrug, turning. "I don't care either way. Let's just continue on. We should be running into Mokuba or the others here soon."

"Maybe that is one of the groups?" Anzu suggested.

"Too many," Yami answered, glancing over his shoulder at them. "(oO) Hey, is it just me or do they seem to keep increasing their speed?"

"Hm?" Kaiba turned and frowned. They were. The three stood there, waiting and unbothered...until they stepped under a streetlight.

"GYAHHH!" Yami jumped about a foot in the air. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THEIR BODIES?"

"(OO) KAIBA, DO SOMETHING!" Anzu shrilled, shaking Kaiba, who was rooted to his spot.

"(o.o) Um..." He unwrapped his sucker and sucked on it.

"_KAIBA!_"

"RANNGHH!" The zombies lurched towards them and Yami and Anzu shrieked while Kaiba jumped in surprise. "BLOOOODDD..."

"(;o;) AWWW!" The three immediately ran for their lives, Anzu throwing her bag of candy in the air behind her. It landed on one of the zombies, knocking the head off. The head rolled after them and the three glanced behind them to see it rolling after them. "(OoO) EEKKK!!" Anzu's speed increased and so did the other two's.

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW, ANZU!" Yami shouted to her. "KAIBA, PICK HER UP!"

"WHY ME?" The CEO demanded.

"SHE'S TOO HEAVY FOR ME!"

"YAMI – " Anzu began, but Kaiba had swept her up, heaving her over his shoulder and running like the Devil was after them...which was sort of true. "GAH! THEY'RE COMING AFTER US!"

"THEN THROW SOMETHING AT THEM!" Kaiba snapped. She dug in her bag that was on her back and threw one of her flashlights at them. "NOT _THAT_ YOU STUPID WOMAN!"

"HEY! Don't call Anzu stupid!" Yami gasped out. Kaiba turned sharply to the right, shoving Yami forward, almost toppling him over, but Kaiba had him by the shirt and was still dragging him. They eventually lost them, the three of them hiding in an alley, breathing hard.

"What was that?" Anzu whispered after a while.

"I don't care what the fuck it was," Kaiba hissed, "I just want to know why the hell it was chasing us." Yami nodded numbly in agreement.

"(o.o) Well...It said 'blood,' so..." Yami paled and Kaiba glared at her. "Well, you asked!"

"Thanks a lot, Kaiba," Yami said sarcastically. "Because _you_ asked, now we know that it wants our blood. Just great!"

"Shut up, star-head." Yami growled.

"I'm really sick of your comments on my hair, Kaiba. In fact, it's starting to piss me off!"

"I could care less, Yami."

"Hey – " Anzu began.

"Yeah? Well, I do! I don't remark about how you want to sleep with Anzu!"

"Um, you guys – "

"I don't want to anyway!" Kaiba snapped back.

"YOU GUYS!" The two shut up, looking to Anzu. "We need to do something! Yuugi and the others are in danger!"

"So?" Kaiba bluntly said.

"(-.-) That includes Mokuba, Kaiba!"

"...Shit!" He bound to his feet. "Let's go, then."

"After we get weapons, of course," Yami added.

"Fine, after we get weapons." They cautiously left the alley, moving around the street and searching for things they could use as weapons.

"Hey!" Yami peered in the window of a car. "Someone left their keys in here!"

"(--) So what?" Kaiba asked disinterestedly, leaning against the tall metal pole he had found. Anzu had a little kid's wooden bat.

"Well, can either of you two drive?"

(Silence)

"No," Anzu answered after a moment, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"What about you, Kaiba?" Yami queried.

"Well, duh, I do, Yami," Kaiba said, rolling his eyes. "I can fly a jet for God's sake."

"(OO) We can't take that car! That's grand theft auto!" Anzu squeaked.

"Hell, we've already got the police on us for knocking out that old man," Kaiba remarked, getting in the driver's seat, "what's another charge going to hurt us?" Yami got in the passenger's seat and Anzu sighed, getting in the back seat, wondering, _Why me? _

"Let's kick some ass!" Yami cried. The two stared at him. "What? I've always wanted to say that instead of 'It's time to duel!' It gets really old after a while."

"I can believe that," Kaiba said, eyeing him, disturbed, "since you always said it to me every time you saw me after Duelist Kingdom..."

(Flashback) 

_(First Incident)_

Kaiba walked out of his bathroom and Yami jumped out from behind a corner, pointing at him, crying, "It's time to duel!"

"_GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Kaiba snarled, startled._

_(Forty-Seventh Incident)_

_Kaiba yawned as his alarm clock went off. He shut it off and opened his eyes. He jerked up in surprise, seeing Yami sitting on his bed. Yami jumped up, pointing at him. "IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"_

"_GO TO HELL!"_

_(Hundredth Incident)_

_Kaiba had just got out of his math class and was turning a corner when Yami slammed into him, crying, "It's time to duel!"_

"_Get off of me, you freak of nature!"_

_(Third-Hundredth Incident) _

_Kaiba sighed as he went in the men's bathroom at the mall and unzipped his pants, relieving himself. The door banged open, startling Kaiba._

"_IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"_

"_DAMN IT, YAMI! – "_

(End Flashback)

"(o.o) Oh, yeah, huh?" Yami said thoughtfully. "I, uh, kind of forgot about all those times that I was practically stalking you. Hahaha..." He nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his head. Kaiba glared and smacked him upside the head.

"Hey! Stop that!" Anzu reprimanded him as he pulled into the street. "That was uncalled for, Kaiba!"

"Whatever."

"In fact, I think that Yami should be able to hit you because of that!"

"If he does, I'm going to crash this car into a house, killing both of you."

"What about you?" Yami asked.

"I'll have jumped out of the car," Kaiba replied, turning down a street, peering through a fog that had suddenly appeared. "Damn. I can't see anything."

"Don't try and change the subject!" Yami snapped. "I think I should be able to hit you, too, so get ready, Kaiba." Kaiba didn't answer. Yami's tongue stuck out in concentration and he moved his hand to slap Kaiba, but the CEO ducked and instead of slapping Kaiba, Yami's hand hit Anzu's breast.

"YAMI MUTOU!" Anzu screeched. Kaiba smirked as his head came back up. "YOU PERVERT!"

"(OO) No! I swear that it was an accident, Anzu!" Yami assured. She hit him over the head with her flashlight and he yelped, rubbing his head, sniffling. "Anzu," he whined, "it was an innocent accident! Kaiba ducked and my hand just hit...there...instead."

"He's good at lying," Kaiba remarked.

"Shut up!" Yami snapped. "I'll tell Anzu about your dream!" Kaiba frowned, wondering what he was talking about. He hadn't dreamt in quite awhile. His lips pursed, assuming that Yami was prepared to make up a nonexistent dream. Sneering to himself, he continued to carefully drive through the neighborhood while Anzu and Yami bickered with each other.

"Hey," Anzu suddenly said after they fell silent for awhile. "The neighborhood seems way too empty in this part. I hope none of the others went around here."

"Probably not," Kaiba replied, peering around. He pulled over and opened the door, peering around carefully.

"Kaiba, get back in!" Yami ordered.

"Shut up, Yami. I'm not about to be – "

WHAM!

Anzu shrieked as the zombie fell onto the door. Yami fainted in the backseat and Kaiba jumped, swore, then flew in the car and slammed the car door closed just as the zombie was reaching inside. Anzu screamed louder as the zombie's hand was chopped off and flew into her lap. Kaiba's eyes widened a fraction and he pressed on the gas, speeding down the road. He swore loudly as they came to an end and jerked the wheel violently to the left. The zombie let out a grunt as it flew off the car. Anzu opened the door as Kaiba continued to speed down the road and threw the hand out of the car. She slammed it closed and locked all the doors. Kaiba's hands clutched the steering wheel tightly and Anzu, her heart thundering in her ears, looked around, noticing how much warmer and brighter this street was. "K-Kaiba, you can slow down now." He didn't seem to hear her. "Kaiba, slow down." He didn't so much as look at her. "Kaiba!" He glanced at her.

"WHAT?"

"Slow down!" He screeched to a stop and he glared over at her. She leaned into the backseat and shook Yami lightly. "Yami?" She cooed.

"He fainted," Kaiba told her, releasing the steering wheel and slumping in the seat. "Let him be a lazy ass. It's not as though he never isn't."

"...We really need to find the others."

"Humph. How the hell are we going to do that when we can't even take care of ourselves?" He ran a hand through his hair and she stared at her, blinking. _With his hair messed up, _shemused, _he looks really hot._ Shaking out her thoughts, she flushed and looked back to Yami, who looked unnaturally pale, considering his heritage. "Jou, Honda, and the three Egyptian morons are probably in the worst parts of the neighborhood – the parts where those things are. Ryou, Yuugi, and Mokuba might be safe for the time being."

X

"Are they gone?" Mokuba whimpered. Yuugi peered out from beneath the car they were hiding under. The zombies that had been chasing them had been too slow to catch them, so they were able to zoom beneath this car. The street was empty, but looked innocent with its warm streetlights and soft-hued colored houses. He sighed in relief.

"Yes," he whispered so quietly that Ryou and Mokuba could almost not hear him. "They didn't backtrack like we thought that would. Are you okay, Mokuba?" Mokuba nodded, his cheeks streaked with tears, his eyes still glistening. Ryou was sweating nervously, looking frightened.

"Yuugi, old chap, I don't mean to complain but...do you have any idea how long its going to take to get the smell of oil out of my hair?" Ryou asked.

"(--) Ryou, this...really isn't the time."

"Well, couldn't you have found a better place? Like _inside _of the car?"

"What if it smelled weird?"

"Better than smelling like oil for weeks!"

"(o.o) Um..." Mokuba blinked at them.

"YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME FOR SAVING YOUR LIFE!" Yuugi snapped.

"WELL THANK YOU THEN!" Ryou ground out.

(Silence)

"I miss Seto," Mokuba said.

"I wish Bakura were here," Ryou muttered.

"I wish _someone_ was here," Yuugi grumbled.

(More Silence)

"Do you think Seto's protecting Anzu?" Mokuba asked thoughtfully.

(oO)...

"I mean, what if those things were after them and Seto and Anzu got split up from Yami? Then, Seto hid him and Anzu in a car and hugged her and she clung to him, crying. _Then_, he would tell her how much he loved her and would kiss her and suddenly the radio would come on with romantic music! And then – "

"(-.-) Mokuba, that isn't going to happen," Yuugi told him.

"Oh...Well, it was only wishful thinking, after all."

"Uh huh..."

"...So," Ryou spoke up, "do any of you guys know some good shampoo that would help get this stank out of my hair earlier than normal?" He shot a look to Yuugi, whose cheek twitched.

"Well," Mokuba said instead, not noticing the slight sarcasm in Ryou's voice, "_Aussie _has always worked really well for me."

"Oh, I know," Ryou answered brightly, his face lit up. "I use that right now. I love the smell of it and it gives my hair volume!"

"Mine, too!" Yuugi eyed their hair and almost sighed aloud. It was no wonder Mokuba looked like a huge, black Kuriboh and all the girls went after Ryou. He touched his hair thoughtfully, wondering if he should use _Aussie _instead of _Herbal Essence_. The thought escaped his mind as soon as it came.

_Why in the world am I thinking about hair? _He demanded of himself. _I should be focusing on our current dilemma here: THE ZOMBIES!! Well...I'm pretty sure they're zombies, anyway...Yeah, they are. Their flesh was tearing off, so they had to be zombies. Yeah._

"Do you think we can leave now?" Mokuba asked Yuugi, inching up next to him with Ryou on Yuugi's other side.

"I don't know. Let's check." They poked their heads out and peered up, then at the streets before cautiously getting up. "We had better start looking for the others. But be quiet!" Mokuba nodded, putting a finger to his lips. He looked to Ryou and glared at him, making the same gesture. Ryou sweat dropped and nodded. The three then hurried away from the car down the street to find any of their friends.

X

Yami yawned, sitting up and Kaiba glanced over his shoulder at him in pure boredom. "About time, you lazy chicken ass," he growled quietly.

"Eh? What happened?" Yami asked, rubbing the back of his neck, careful not to mess his hair up. Kaiba glared at him.

"Idiot. You fainted when that zombie hit the car and you've been out for about a half hour."

"(o.o) Oh. Anything else happen?"

"Don't try to act innocent, you stupid Egyptian."

"Must you insult me every sentence?" Yami demanded.

"Yes."

"...Yeah, well, you're racist against us Egyptians!"

"I have reason to be. Look at the Egyptians I've _met_." Yami scowled and sunk in his chair.

"Hey," he spoke up after a few moments.

"What do you want, pansy ass?"

"(twitch) Where's Anzu?"

"She's here."

"...What did you do to her?"

"For your information, _she_ didn't faint and fell asleep since we've been sitting here, waiting for your tan, idiotic person to wake up."

"I'm sick of your insults!"

"I don't give a shit! You should've been awake when that zombie was on the hood of the fucking car!" Kaiba roared at him.

"WHEN DID WE DECIDE IT WAS A ZOMBIE?" Yami yelped.

"SINCE NOW!"

"(--) You know, I wouldn't mind that you guys were screaming if you hadn't woke me up," Anzu said groggily, lifting her head from the window where it had been leaning against. They glanced at her. She unlocked her door and stepped out carefully, stretching and looking around. The street was unnaturally empty. "What time is it, Kaiba?"

The CEO looked at his watch and answered, "Almost nine."

"We really need to find the others," Yami said with a lazy yawn. Anzu got back in the car and locked her door.

"Yup," she agreed.

"Mmm." Kaiba made a sound that might have been of agreement. Yami peered in the rearview mirror and fixed his hair before settling back and sighing.

"Can we go now?" He asked in a bored manner.

"Listen, shit-for-brains," Kaiba growled, "we waited a half hour for you. We can take our time in leaving." Yami glared at him and Kaiba sneered at him in answer.

"Well, I'm _so_ glad that you guys are feeling like yourselves again and everything," Anzu sarcastically commented, "but Yami's right. We need to go find Malik, Marik, and Bakura."

(Oo??)

They stared at her with totally bizarre expressions.

"Why them?" Yami howled at last. "I hate them!"

"I'm going to have to agree with him," Kaiba told her with a grim expression. "Explain yourself or we're going to look for my brother and the two pansies instead."

"Well, those three will be able to deal with these zombies – since you guys have decided to call them that – better than us. They're certainly violent enough."

"I guess you have a point," Kaiba grudgingly replied. "Fine, we'll go looking for the three morons."

"Humph," Yami snorted, sitting back in the seat, sulking. "No one listens to my opinion anymore."

"Shut up," was all Kaiba said in response as he turned the car on and pulled away from the curb and down the street.

X

DIS: This has been the longest chapter yet, I believe. (rubs head nervously) Wish I could have had this done sooner...Sorry!! I've been so busy, lately. Anyway, please leave a review and tell me if you liked it and whatnot. Ciao!


	8. Party of six

DIS: Hey, I'm back with chapter eight! Sooner or later this stupid story's gonna end! (sweat drop) I didn't have as much fun with this one as I did with my Christmas one, as you can tell. I can't wait to do the Christmas and Valentine one-shot, though! (beams) So, let's get this thing finished sooner rather than later. (sweat drop) Just be happy that it won't take a year like last time...

X

_Chapter Eight, A party of six_

Malik, his yami, and Bakura sauntered down a lone street carelessly, chewing on the last of the candy they had stolen from the kids. "This is boring," Bakura drawled.

Flash.

"You imbecile," Marik sighed, shaking his head. All the streetlights had gone off. Malik, with a sucker in his mouth, looked around with mild interest, then shrugged to himself.

"Now this is more like it!" Bakura commented brightly as fog started to seep down the road, curling around their legs and the objects on the street. Malik crunched on his sucker and tossed the stick to the side, chewing, appearing increasingly interested. Marik grabbed Bakura by the collar and the Tomb Robber scowled at him.

"What did you do?" Marik demanded.

"Get off me, you homo!" Bakura shoved Marik away and smoothed his shirt down. "I don't drift that way."

"Aw, shut up, bitch," Marik grumbled. Malik snickered as Bakura's face twisted in fury. He lunged on Marik and soon a dust fight broke out. Malik howled with laughter as the two kicked each other's asses. Someone tapped on his shoulder and he sighed, turning.

"Yeah?" He asked, a grin on his lips. His face contorted with horror and he let out a shriek, making his yami and Bakura halt. Four zombies were standing before them.

"I hope you don't mind," the zombie rasped with a crooked smile, "if we take a few bites out of you and your friends?" Malik's mouth worked, but nothing came out.

"Son of a BITCH!" Bakura yelped, jumping to his feet. He and Marik grabbed a horror-stricken Malik and turned to run, but the zombies caught hold of them. Malik was knocked out of his reverie and let out a blood-curdling scream. He broke away from the zombie and turned to it, ripping off its arm on accident. Everything stopped and they all stared at the arm Malik had in his hand. The blonde blinked, glanced at his two companions, then back at the zombies.

"Banzai!" Malik cried, jumping on the zombie and tearing it to shreds. Bakura and Marik easily broke away and went after the zombies as well in the same manner Malik was.

(Two minutes later)

"...This sucks," one of the zombies' heads said.

"Stupid smart humans these days," another grumbled.

X

"Can you see them yet?" Anzu asked Kaiba.

"No," he answered.

"Can you see them yet, Yami?" She turned to Yami, who yawned. "Yami!"

"What?" He whined. "I told you that I don't care about those three. Let them rot in hell for all I care."

"And what about _us?_"

"We can take care ourselves well enough."

"(-.-) Oh?"

"Yep." Pause. "This is all your brother's fault, Kaiba!"

"..._Excuse me?_" Kaiba growled in warning tone.

"I said that this is your brother's fault and don't you dare deny it!" Yami leaned forward, glaring at Kaiba, his earrings swinging. "If he hadn't asked Anzu to go Trick-Or-Treating, I wouldn't be in this mess! Neither would Anzu or our friends! Hell, if you hadn't encouraged him to go Trick-Or-Treating, then none of us would be in this position!"

"Yami – " Anzu started nervously, seeing Kaiba's face go darker and darker with every word he said.

"Anzu, I'm talking here," Yami told her impatiently, turning to her. Anzu saw Kaiba begin to remove his hand from the steering wheel and guessed the worst, so she threw herself at Yami, smothering him, knocking them both in the backseat. Kaiba blinked and turned to look at what they were doing. A disgusted expression covered his face and he turned from them, even more pissed than before.

"_Do you two mind?_" He snapped, an anime vein popping in his forehead. "We're involved in a crisis. This is no time to be doing the hanky-panky."

"Oh, I don't mind!" Yami gasped out from the backseat, his voice unnaturally high. "Just so long as you don't look, Kaiba."

"I'm going to throw you out of this car here in a minute if you two don't knock it off."

"Kaiba, that's not what's happening!" Anzu told him angrily. She scrambled off of Yami, disheveled and flushed. She smoothed her hair back and Kaiba's lips pursed into a tight, white line. "I was trying to save his life from _you_."

"Well, good job, Mazaki," he sneered. She glared at him and stayed in the backseat, her arms crossed over her chest sullenly. Silence loomed over the car until Kaiba pulled over and got out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Anzu called. He didn't answer, picking something up that was in the driveway of a house and then popping the trunk. He put it in the trunk and came back, shutting the door and resuming his driving. Anzu clambered up into the front seat. Kaiba muttered something unpleasant under his breath, then blinked as he got a good image of the curve of her bottom. He fell silent, his face expressionless. "What did you just do?"

"None of your business."

"While I'm riding in the same car as you, it is my business!" She retorted.

Without so much as looking at her, he said, "Then get out of the car and wander around outside with the blood-sucking creatures." Anzu's face paled dramatically and Yami swayed in the backseat, looking sickly.

"...Fine," she muttered at last. "Anyway, we probably want to – "

"Look," Yami interrupted, leaning forward and pointing. "Up there. The streetlights up there are – YAHH!" Kaiba slammed on the breaks as three figures jumped in front of the car, masked and large sticks in their hands.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR!" One of them roared. Kaiba gave them the finger and started to go forward. "HEY!"

"Hey, look, it's the prick, Kaiba," one of the other guys said.

"KAIBA, WAIT!" Anzu screeched as Kaiba pressed on the gas. Two of the men jumped out of the way and the other one went flying onto the hood, crashing into the windshield. "OH MY GOD, YOU KILLED HIM!" Kaiba looked at her disinterestedly, stopping. She sprang out of the car and hurried to the man on the car. She touched the guy and he groaned. "Um, hello?"

"Shit, what's Kaiba's problem?" A familiar voice moaned.

"...Bakura?" He sat up and took off the mask, his dirty blonde hair falling around his face. He groaned, rubbing his head. Marik and Malik came over, their masks off as well. Yami and Kaiba got out of the car, surveying the three with suspicious looks. Malik looked pale, Marik pissed, and Bakura obviously in pain. "Geez, what were you three doing?"

"Duh, what did it look like?" Marik asked, rolling his eyes. "We've been going around, trying to get a car but there haven't been any that would start or we couldn't get into them."

"Yeah, but why are you looking for a car?"

"Are you insane?" Malik cried, staring at her with wild eyes. "Haven't you guys encountered those sick mother fuckers that have been walking around?" He grabbed her and shook her. "IT'S MADNESS, MAZAKI, MADNESS!" She blinked.

"Well, at least you three are awake," Kaiba remarked with a smirk, glancing at Yami. "_He_ fainted." He jerked a thumb at Yami, who glared.

"You _fainted_, Pharaoh?" Marik asked with a laugh. "You chicken shit!"

"Shut up, Marik! Your abiou looks like he's lost his mind! – again!" Marik rolled his eyes.

"Who wouldn't, though?" Bakura asked, leaning against the car. "Those things came up when we least expected it and then got a hold of us. Malik went crazy on them, tearing out their limbs and everything. Worked pretty well, though. Couldn't get back up." He high-fived with Marik and Malik eyed them, before shaking his head.

"Whatever," Kaiba grunted. "Have you idiots seen anyone else since we split up?"

"We saw Jounouchi and Honda before we hit that road back there," Malik replied solemnly, nodding to the dark road. "We stole some of their candy and well, Jou wasn't about to mess with us and Honda wasn't about to take all three of us on by himself."

"Hn. Anyone else?"

"No. We haven't seen Yuugi, Bakura's abiou, or your brother since we split up. They're probably doing okay, though."

"Yeah, but if you two were attacked, too, who knows what could happen to the others?" Yami spoke up thoughtfully. Kaiba's head whipped around so fast that if it had been anyone else, their neck would have been sore weeks later. Yami jumped a bit in surprise and Anzu quickly stepped between them. The other three exchanged a look, willing to step in just in case.

"So," Bakura spoke up brightly as Kaiba glared at Anzu and Yami. "How did you three get this car?"

"Um, we found it with its keys inside," Anzu hastily said.

"You guys have anything that might kill these things easier?" Malik asked, peering in the car.

"You have a lighter?" Kaiba countered, turning to look at them.

"Yeah..."

"I have a four-gallon gas can, so we can burn them if we have to."

(OO...)

"So Kaiba's a pyromaniac, eh?" Bakura commented aloud. "That's something I wasn't counting on."

"Good job, Kaiba," Yami cheered, patting him on the back. "You did well!"

"Touch me again and you die," Kaiba warned.

"(OO) Okay." He slowly removed his hand, wincing as he did. _Geez..._

"We should go look for some other weapons," Malik suggested. "There's a tool shed in that backyard. Why don't two of you stay back here and watch the car?"

"I will," Yami and Bakura said immediately. They glared hatefully at each other and Malik raised an eyebrow. Kaiba sighed and took the keys out of the ignition, chary of both of them. If he knew Yami, the Pharaoh would probably end up driving off without any of them.

"Um, should I – " Anzu began, but Malik was already all over it.

"You're safer with us," he assured with a bright, perverse smile. Kaiba eyed him cynically, not trusting him, even if he was a bit more solemn than usual. "Let's get going, then!" Him, his yami, Kaiba, and Anzu headed to the tool shed.

"It's creepy how there isn't anyone around," Anzu said, pressing a little closer to Kaiba, who had an impassive expression on his face as they moved into the backyard.

"That's what we were thinking earlier," Malik admitted, looking over his shoulder to her. "We had, at first, been trying to look for someone after we got rid of those zombies. We were pretty surprised, though, that no one was around."

"Trust me, we looked," Marik added. "Then we tried to get a car. When that didn't work, we decided to jack the first car that came down the road."

"(oO) You guys have been busy," she commented.

"What about you three?" Malik asked conversationally as they stopped at the tool shed. He knelt at the lock and took out something from his pocket to pick the lock with.

"Well, Kaiba knocked out an old man because he was lecherous and then we got the police called on us by some mother so we ran and then some zombies came after us, so we ran. Then we got the car and some weapons. We continue to drive around, looking for someone and then a zombie dropped onto our car – "

"And Yami fainted while Mazaki and I were dealing with it," Kaiba intercepted. Anzu nodded.

" – and so we zoomed away and finally stopped and waited awhile for Yami to wake up and then we went looking for you guys."

"Us, specifically?" Malik queried as the lock gave. He tossed it off and opened the door.

"Yeah. We assumed you guys would know how to deal with these things better than the others."

"How flattering, Mazaki. Thank you!" They went in the tool shed and shuffled around, looking for things to protect themselves with. Marik picked up an ax and a smirk curled his lips. Anzu got a shovel and Kaiba dug around, but wasn't happy with anything. Malik, too, grabbed a shovel. They got two other shovels for Yami and Bakura and left back to the car, where Yami and Bakura were having a glaring contest, it looked like.

"Did you find what you needed?" Yami asked them as Bakura turned around to look at them.

"Yeah. Let's get the hell out of here now," Malik said, glancing around. "This place is creepy as hell."

"We're going to look for my brother now," Kaiba said. "The dog and pencil-head can fend for themselves."

"Fine," Anzu answered, getting in the front seat. "(o.o) Hey, I don't think there's enough room, Kaiba."

"I don't care," he told her as he got in the driver's seat.

"Someone's going to have to sit in the middle up here."

"No."

"But, Kaiba – "

"No!"

"...Bakura, why don't you come sit up here and I'll sit in the middle?" Anzu offered.

"Why Bakura?" Yami demanded.

"(-.-) Because Kaiba almost killed him," Anzu replied, shooting a look at the CEO, who had a sour expression on his face. Bakura eagerly sat in front, glad he didn't have to sit with Yami. Anzu got pressed up against Kaiba, who was stiff beside her. The other three stuffed themselves in the backseat, slamming the doors closed.

_This is bullshit,_ Kaiba thought, tense. Anzu's thigh was pressed against his own and heat was swarming up and down his leg. _I'm going to kill those stupid Egyptians for not finding a car._

X

DIS: And there's chapter eight! Ooh, Kaiba's getting turned on. (snicker) Ah, poor Kaiba. It's only gonna get worse. Anyway, please review on your way out and tell me what you think. Ciao!


	9. You can run, but you can't hide

DIS: (sweat drops) My...this fic is later than I had hoped it would be. Ahem. Thanks to those who reviewed and, er, here's the next chapter! (slinks away)

X

_Chapter Nine, You can run, but you can't hide_

"Man, this is really weird," Honda commented, his empty pillow case swinging at his side. "Like, an hour ago, this neighborhood was swarming with people. Now it's all...eerie and quiet and empty."

Not even hearing Honda, Jou asked, "Do you dink dat Anzu's okay? I mean, safe with Yami? I like da guy and all, but ever since he got his own body, he's been hitting on her left and right. I wonder how Yuugi feels about dat." He scratched his chin and tossed his also empty pillowcase on the ground, sick of carrying it around. "Poor Kaiba. I mean, I know how much da guy's got da hots for Yami and everything."

"(-.-) Jou, did you hear anything I just said earlier?" Jou ignored him, continuing on his mindless rambling.

"And as Kaiba don't really care what happens to Anzu, den he might just sit and watch while Yami gets it on with her." Honda sighed, throwing his pillowcase to the ground like Jou had earlier and stopped in the middle of the street they were walking down. Jou stopped as well, continuing, "It'll be all, like, Yami saying, 'Oh, Anzu, don't be shy. It will only hurt for a while,' and Anzu saying, 'Please, I couldn't possibly! It's so wrong! So naughty!' And den Yami will smirk and tell her, 'I know and dat's why we're gonna do it, baby.' He'll den do all sorts of stuff to her and Anzu will giggle and gasp his name while Kaiba just sits dere and probably fall asleep – cos he's gay." Jou went silent and Honda stared at him, his eyebrow twitching.

"For the last time...KAIBA IS – NOT – GAY!!!!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!"

"Geez, what bug crawled up your ass and took a dump?" Jou asked, rubbing his ear. Honda's face dropped. That was a new one on him.

"Listen, Jounouchi, here's what would happen: Kaiba would tie Yami up and dispose of him somewhere and then ravish Anzu until she was pregnant five times over with his kids."

"(OO)..."

"Now, since we're not going to speak any further on that topic, how about we go back to what I saying earlier?"

"You were saying something earlier?" Jou repeated blankly, totally lost. Honda gritted his teeth.

"Yes. I was telling you how weird it was that this street is empty while the neighborhood was flocking with people earlier."

"Oh. Oh, yeah, dat is weird, huh?" Jou glanced around in a puzzled manner. "And we only ran into Malik, Marik, and Bakura and no one else."

"And they took half of our candy," Honda added gloomily, staring down at his feet. _Boy, did this Halloween go rotten. Not only are we virtually lost and have no idea where our friends are, but we only were able to eat half of the candy we got from all the houses because three utter JACKASSES had come and STOLE our CANDY!_ With that ending, furious, thought, Honda slumped on the curb, sulking. Jou stretched his arms upward and crossed them behind his head, glancing at his friend casually.

"What's up?"

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?"

"Ya know what? I'm sick of you! You're acting more and more like a woman every day! Do you suddenly get your period every month, too?" Honda glared at him, then lunged forth, knocking Jou to the ground. They rolled in the dirty road, punching and slapping each other, cursing like a truck driver. Then, they paused, hearing footsteps. The lights went off and fog seeped over the street. They blinked and laid there in the road, staring as a group of zombies lurched forth. They paled and skittered over to some bushes, unnoticed by the zombies. They swallowed, staring as the zombies dragged themselves down the road. Jou swooned with fright as a deadening _thunk_ of a body part falling to the ground came to their ears. Then, the fog disappeared and the zombies were gone, the lights remaining dead.

"Wh-what were those, Jou?" Honda whispered, hugging his friend in fright.

"(OO) I dunno, but I wish dat dose Egyptian freaks were here!" He sputtered.

"Amen!" Pause. "Let's go find them!"

"Yeah!" They hastily ran the way the zombies had come from, praying that they wouldn't run into any of the dead creatures.

X

Tom and Yuri drifted around the neighborhood in a state of boredom. Not only had they lost their fellow zombies some ways back, but they were heavily disappointed. Once them and their buddies had come into the neighborhood, the humans screamed and ran like Satan was after them (which was partially true.) So...there wasn't any people around. And their invasion of Domino High School didn't go so well, either.

"...I'm depressed," Tom told Yuri. "That girl was really disgusted by me." Yuri sighed.

"Listen. She was a skank anyway. Girls just don't like dead guys these days." Tom heaved a deep sigh, bowing his head, his nose drooping.

"I thought there was potential for us. I really did, Yuri."

"Is that why you killed her?"

"...I loved her so much that I had to."

"(-.-) I'm sorry, but you're so full of shit, it's coming out of your mouth." Tom eyes widened and he touched his mouth. "Not literally!" Yuri snapped.

"Oh."

They fell silent again.

"I really did love her, Yuri," Tom spoke up again.

_This happens EVERY time we get resurrected! _Yuri thought irritably.

"It's kind of like you and – "

"Don't say it, Tom."

" – Martha." Yuri started bawling, his skin falling off his face.

"She was so beautiful and I – I KILLED HER, Tom! I KILLED HER!"

"It's okay, buddy. It wouldn't have worked out. She was younger than you."

"She was only eight!" Tom stared at him.

"You said she was forty!"

"(o.o) Oh, I did? Yes, forty, eh-heh-heh-heh..."

"Fess up."

"She was dressed as an angel and I wasn't dressed up. She thought I was, though, and was the sweetest thing ever. But her blood smelled so tasty. She smiled at me and said, 'Would you like something to drink?' and pointed at the punch bowl. I ripped off her head."

"(OO)..." Tom had never known his friend to be much of a, well, head-ripper-offer.

"And I never saw her again."

"(--) Well...yeah. You ripped her head off, Yuri, what do you expect?"

"Shut up, Tom! A hooker wouldn't even be with you!"

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh? IS IT?"

"YEAH! IT IS!"

"MARTHA KILLER!" Yuri gasped, his face tearing up again. Tom nodded in satisfaction and stalked forward, looking important...well, until his leg broke off.

"...DAMN IT!" He swore loudly. Yuri wasn't even paying attention. He was bawling again. "This is a gonna be a loooong night."

X

"This is gonna be a long night," Kaiba muttered as the three Egyptians in the backseat fought.

"WOULD YOU THREE _PLEASE_ KNOCK IT OFF?" Anzu cried at them. Kaiba grimly thought that this felt like what he saw on TV. A family going off to vacation, the little brats in the backseat bickering, the mother screaming at them, and the father driving, trying to ignore it...and then threatening to pull over.

"I'm going to crash us into a tree if you don't get them to shut the hell up, Mazaki," Kaiba growled warningly.

"I can't control them like pets, Kaiba!" She fumed.

"No, but if you let me get a feel, Mazaki, I might consider being quiet," Malik chirped. Yami slammed his elbow in his face and the blonde let out an angry string of Arabic, lunging on Yami and strangling him.

"Anzu!" Yami gasped. "Help!" He fumbled to get a hold of her and when he did, she got jerked into the backseat with the three males. Kaiba's fingers clenched on the steering wheel when her legs went flying up into his face.

"Hm." Bakura glanced behind him. "Should I intercept, Kaiba?"

"No," he ground out, "just take the wheel."

"But I – " Bakura began, but Kaiba had already turned to break the struggling up. Bakura paled as he took the wheel, jerking the car side to side. Kaiba grabbed Anzu's shoulders and tried to heave her back in the front seat, but to no avail. Yami wasn't letting go.

"Let him go, Malik!" Anzu ordered angrily.

"THE HELL IF I WILL!" Malik retorted.

"The Pharaoh is finally going to die, bwahahaha!" Marik cackled.

"IF I HAVE TO COME BACK THERE..." Kaiba warned, tugging on Anzu even harder. Yami's grip tightened on her hand.

"I can't feel my hand!" Anzu complained. "MALIK, LET _GO!_"

"Shut up, Mazaki, let him kill Yami," Marik cheered happily.

"Shut up, Marik," Kaiba snapped, changing his hold so it was around Anzu's waist. "I don't need to be blamed for murder on top of all the other charges I've got."

"Hey, Kaiba, come and take this thing from me!" Bakura snarled nervously from front. Kaiba ignored him, continuing his pursuit at getting Anzu from Yami's grips. The car took a swift turn and Malik was forced to release the Pharaoh, which made Yami release Anzu, who flew into Kaiba, who then slammed into Bakura. And, Bakura, having not been able to drive in the first place, crashed the car into a street sign.

Anzu moaned, shifting on top of Kaiba, the feeling returning to her hand, her head hurting from the crash. She could hear Bakura swearing in Arabic and Yami gasping for breath. She didn't hear anything from the other three.

"Mazaki..." A growl came in her ear.

Correction. There was Kaiba. She tilted her head back and met two furious azure orbs and, if she wasn't mistaken, he looked a bit flustered. Her face turned red as she was aware that her rump was nestled between his legs and her legs were tossed open from the fall. Along with that, her hands were braced against his arms. Not a very promising position to be in with a livid CEO. She hastily scrambled off of him, who in turn, got off Bakura, who glared mutinously at him.

"Nice job, Bakura," Kaiba sneered. "Now we have _no_ transportation."

"Don't look at _me_ like I'm the moron, Kaiba!" Bakura roared. "I just got my body, you imbecile mortal! Do you actually believe that I know how to drive a car?"

"THEN WHY WERE YOU LOOKING FOR ONE?"

"I know how to drive," Malik drawled, smiling lazily at Kaiba as he flopped his upper body in the front seat, over Anzu's legs. "Man are you as a dumbass." Kaiba stared at him with narrowed eyes for a moment, before knocking him upside the head. Malik's nose hit Anzu's leg, making him swear from both bruising events.

"Um...Are you alright, Malik?" She asked, moving her leg so that he didn't bleed on her pants – just in case. He raised his hand and blinked, a leer forming on his lips. Kaiba stared at her, his lips thin. She was suddenly aware that her legs had a rather inviting position. She squealed and kicked Malik in the head, making him topple into the backseat. There was a loud 'Oof' from what Anzu assumed was him falling into Marik or Yami's stomach.

Kaiba smirked and turned to Anzu, saying, "Nice kick, Mazaki." She flushed in embarrassment, avoiding looking at him.

"Alright," Bakura growled. "Let's get out of here and get our stuff." He worked on the door for a minute before letting out a vulgar curse word and slamming the door open. Anzu sweat dropped and crawled out after Kaiba. The other three stumbled out through the back doors. Yami was holding his stomach, glaring at Malik.

"First you strangle me, then you literally knock the wind out of me. What other tortures could you possible inflict, demon?" Yami's voice had risen to a hysterical note at the end. Malik glared back, rubbing his head where Anzu had kicked him.

"Shut the hell up, Pharaoh, I've got it as bad as you," Malik grunted.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! Everyone would probably be throwing their hands up and saying 'Hallelujah' as soon as they found out your death."

Yami sniffed, muttering, "No, they wouldn't..." Malik rolled his eyes, collapsing on the grass of someone's lawn. Marik was nursing a sore shoulder that had been crushed against the door when they had crashed. He slumped next to his abiou, muttering under his breath in Arabic, his face dark. Anzu sighed, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly. It was only Kaiba, Bakura, and herself that were standing. Yami was knelt on the ground, moaning in paining, clutching his stomach. He said something that sounded a lot like, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"I...guess I'll get some of the stuff we picked up," she said awkwardly.

"Would've been nice if I didn't have to carry that damn ax around everywhere," Marik said quietly in a menacing voice, shooting Bakura a furious look. Bakura ignored him.

"...Okay..." She crawled back in the car and popped the trunk. "Did it open?" Malik raised his head.

"Yeah," he answered, laying his head back on the ground. She crawled out and saw that Bakura and Kaiba were already sifting through the things. Anzu watched them pick everything out and examine it to make sure it was okay before she went back in the car, digging through the mess of glass to find her bag. She found it and once she was back out of the car, she shook it off and went through it to make sure she had everything.

_(o.o) Oops. _She stared at the bottle of perfume she had. _I forgot to take this out. This could have broke in here! _She shrugged to herself and replaced her things and sat by Malik and Marik while Bakura and Kaiba continued to take the things out of the trunk. Yami was huddled on the ground, silent.

"Aww," Malik cooed, sitting up, giving a slow smile to Anzu. "Don't worry, Anzu, I'll keep you safe if anything tries to hurt you." He slung an arm around her shoulders and Yami whipped around, his face twisted in fury. "(O.O) Or I'll, uh, just...go over here..." He inched over to Marik, whispering, "Freaky." Marik nodded, sending the Pharaoh a bizarre look. Yami looked like Marik did when he got all power-obsessed and everything.

Yami stormed up next to Anzu and plopped beside her, glaring at nothing in particular, still holding his stomach. She sweat dropped and gently touched his shoulder. "Hey...Are you alright?"

"I. Don't. Feel. Good." His voice was so dark that she removed her hand and scooted away from him a bit.

_He's scary when he's pissed, _she considered, watching him through the corner of her eye.

"So." Bakura came up to Anzu. "You pick, Mazaki. You want the shovel or the wooden bat?" He held up the two items.

"Hmm...Can I use a lifeline?"

"(-.-) Sure. Why not?" He asked sarcastically.

"Hey, Kaiba, which should I get?" She called. Yami's body went stiff.

"The bat," was his monotone reply. He didn't so much as look at her.

"Okay, the bat," Anzu said, turning back to Bakura. "Wait, wait...Maybe I should ask someone else. Marik, what do you think?" Yami's nails dug in his legs.

"I agree with Kaiba."

"Oh, okay." Pause. "Wait, maybe I better get another opinion, just in case, you know, they think – "

"THE BAT! TAKE THE RA DAMNED BAT!" Yami howled, lunging to his feet.

(OO)

Everyone stared at Yami, surprised. Even Kaiba had stopped what he was doing to look at the Pharaoh with raised eyebrows.

"You never thought to ask _me_ what _I _thought! I've been friends for you longer than you've become on speaking terms with these delinquents, but _nooo_," Yami continued to rant, "_you_ wanted to ask your sex-god, Kaiba, for _his_ opinion, first." Anzu's face turned red. "And _then_, you further insulted me by asking that half-sane eunuch over there!" He pointed at Marik, whose eyes narrowed at being called a 'eunuch.' "You never even considered asking _me_, now did you, Anzu? DID YOU?" She stared at him, her blue eyes wide.

"(o.o) I...I was actually going to ask you next, Yami. I just thought...well...since they know a little bit more of fighting...I'd ask them first," she sputtered over, shocked at her friend's behavior. Yami continued to stare at her before slowly settling beside her. "Um, what _do_ you think Yami?"

"...The bat."

The others sweat dropped. He certainly made a big deal out of nothing.

"Okay. Er, Bakura, give me the bat," Anzu said, turning back to him.

"Ah, you wound me, Mazaki," he said dramatically. "I was once a known thief and killer and you didn't ask _me?_"

"You'd probably tell me to go find myself a Millennium Item," Anzu pointed out dryly.

"Too true." He handed her the bat and went back to where Kaiba was, grabbing the shovels and ax, handing the ax to Marik. He set two of the shovels by Malik and Yami and kept the last one to himself. Kaiba was quite content with his hard, metal pole.

"Are we ready now?" Kaiba demanded, strolling up to them. He sent a quick look to Yami, who was staring at the ground darkly. "Well?"

"Nope," Malik replied. "My head is still throbbing, Yami probably feels sick, and let's just face it: we'd be happier sitting around waiting for them to find _us_."

"HEY, LOOK WHO I FOUND!" A familiar Yankee voice rose in the air. Kaiba rolled his eyes to the heavens, knowing too well who it was.

"Thanks, genius," Marik sneered. "You just jinxed us." Malik shrugged helplessly.

"Not my problem," he answered. Jou and Honda came running up to them, their faces lit up.

"You guys don't have any idea how happy we are to find you!" Honda gasped. "There were these – these – these _zombies_ going down the street! We aren't lying, either! We swear it! Don't we, Jounouchi?"

"Yup. Saw 'em with our own two eyes!" Jou assured.

"(-.-) Listen, you two idiots – " Kaiba began, but Jou cut him off.

"Ain't that sweet?" He cooed, peering over at Yami and Anzu sitting by each other. "I bet dat sure is depressin' for you, huh, Kaiba?" Kaiba glanced over his shoulder.

"No."

"I mean, I know how ya were pining after Yami, so this – "

"_What?_"

"Yeah! And don't give me any of dat 'I'm straight' crap."

"That's it, Jounouchi." Kaiba shrugged off his trench coat, something falling from his pocket. "You're dead." Honda picked up what had fallen out of his pocket.

"W-wait Kaiba – "

"Hey, is this your condom, Kaiba?" Honda interrupted, holding up the package. "It fell out of your pocket..."

(Silence)

(OoO'...)

"..._Excuse me?_" Kaiba hissed, slowly turning to look at Honda, forgetting Jou momentarily. Honda showed him the condom package and Kaiba recalled Anzu's mother stuffing them in his hand and then him stuffing them in his pocket.

"So..." Yami whispered. "So this is what it's come to." They sweat dropped, turning to look at Yami, who had gotten to his feet. "I knew there was always something weird about you, Kaiba."

"Oh, brother," Bakura muttered, rolling his eyes, leaning against his shovel.

"I thought the reason you always challenged me to a duel was because you couldn't admit defeat. But I was wrong! I was WRONG! The truth is that you want to take Anzu to bed!"

"_Yami!_" Anzu cried, clearly mortified.

"It's true, isn't it?" Yami demanded, thrusting a finger at him. Kaiba stared at him coldly, before smirking and giving a snort...

X

DIS: (sing-song voice) Cliffhanger! I'm sorry, but I just can't help it with this story. We're coming to a close (thank God) so we only have maybe two? – three more chapters left? So, with that, please review and tell me how you like it. Ciao!


	10. That can't be good

DIS: (dances in) I'm baaaack! And, as expected, it's time for the tenth chapter of _A Halloween Special_. Hotcha!

X

_Chapter Ten, That can't be good_

"I thought the reason you always challenged me to a duel was because you couldn't admit defeat. But I was wrong! I was WRONG! The truth is that you want to take Anzu to bed!"

"_Yami!_" Anzu cried, clearly mortified.

"It's true, isn't it?" Yami demanded, thrusting a finger at him. Kaiba stared at him coldly, before smirking and giving a snort.

"Alright, Yami," Kaiba said, tucking his hands in his pants pockets. "Let Anzu and I reveal the truth then." He strolled over to Anzu, who appeared dumfounded. He put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him. "She and I have been meeting late at night ever since Duelist Kingdom and make ravenous love in her innocent, pink-blanketed bed."

Everyone's jaw dropped. Yami, Jou, and Malik were the most shocked ones.

"Which," he continued, "is why I should tell you that we are engaged and she is pregnant with my baby." Everyone's gaze flew to Anzu's stomach.

"MY GOD!" Honda sputtered. "THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR ME!" Anzu's knees went weak and she slumped against Kaiba.

"_What are you doing?_" She hissed, turning her face so only he could hear.

"Getting rid of both Yami and Malik for you and making it so that Jou will stop calling me gay," he answered in a low voice.

"But...but wasn't that a little too much?"

"Oh, don't worry, Mazaki, that's not the worst of it. Besides, I'll tell them I was lying later."

"Wait...(OO) What's the worst?" He smirked in reply. "(OO'') Kaiba..."

"And now," Kaiba continued to the others, "that our secret is out..." Before Anzu could protest or so much as breathe a word of denial, Kaiba had swept her against him and his mouth was crushing against hers. Yami's anger was quickly forgotten. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted against Jou, who caught him, gawking at the scene.

_Oh, great, _Kaiba thought angrily as the act turned to something more. _I shouldn't be enjoying this. _Anzu melted against him, her arms going around his neck. He conceded that he didn't give a damn and slipped his tongue in her mouth, realizing that Anzu Mazaki was far more innocent than he had assumed. She shivered against him as he explored the deep crevices of her mouth, the soft sweetness of her innocence. He jerked into reality as he recalled that this was all just an act so he could get Jounouchi off his back and Yami and Malik off hers. He quickly drew away and she stumbled, blushing pink.

"_Well_," Bakura drawled, a smirk lighting his handsome Egyptian features, "that looked like quite a kiss." Jou looked about to cry and Malik...well, he was gaping at them with shock clear on his face.

"Anzu!" Jou whined. "How could you? He was such an ass in Duelist Kingdom!"

(sweat drop)

"That isn't the issue here, Katsuya!" Malik snarled, jerking out of his reverie. "I wanna know how a frickin' granite figure could get someone like Mazaki!"

"Like," Marik spoke up, "how does someone you assume gay end up with a slutty blonde?"

There was a chorus of, "Huh?"

"Oh, I thought since the secrets were coming out, you guys should know that Mai and Otogi are together," he said casually.

"(oO) How in the world did you find that out?" Honda asked, curious.

"When I was skipping class, I was walking around in the parking lot and Otogi and Mai Kujaku were making out in her car." He smirked triumphantly. "I've had that blackmail over there heads for months now."

Yami groaned, choosing that moment to wake up. He stared at Anzu, who was by Kaiba still, and turned to Jou and started to cry in his shoulder. Jou sweat dropped and patted him on the back awkwardly. "Uh, don't worry, man, dere'll be other girls."

"But I lost her to...to _Kaiba_."

"...Yeah, I see what ya mean."

"If I knew Yami was going to be so upset," Anzu whispered to Kaiba, her face still flushed from the kiss, "I would have told them exactly what was going on."

"Oh, he'll get over it," Kaiba said with a shrug, walking away and picking up his coat and the metal pole. He dumped the condoms on the grass and Bakura raised his eyebrow.

"Well, it looks like someone was expecting to be busy." Kaiba shrugged and slipped his coat on, taking the pole.

"Katsuya, get star-head over there and let's get going."

"Er, sure..." Jou muttered, keeping an arm over Yami's shoulders as they followed Kaiba. He picked up Yami's shovel and gave it to him, saying, "Take this. You'll need it." Yami sniffed and nodded mutely.

X

"Do you feel it? DO YOU FEEL IT" Mokuba and Ryou sweat dropped, looking at Yuugi, who was up in a tree, clinging to the trunk. It's best not to ask how they got in this place, anyway. "We are at the heart of evil!"

"(--) Must you be so dramatic?" Mokuba asked, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Boy, was this weird. After they had left beneath the car, they had left towards a house, sneaking like James Bond or a ninja from the movie, '_House of Flying Daggers_' would. Anyway, they finally got to the house and they were going to break in except zombies were coming down the road and it would draw attention to them. For some reason, Yuugi ran up the tree in the backyard while Mokuba and Ryou remained below him. Bluntly put, their friend had lost his mind.

"Yuugi, old chap," Ryou said, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face, "please don't come jumping down, thinking you can fly. I've had to deal with drunks doing that far too many times..." Yuugi blinked, then shook his head.

"We must protect ourselves with weapons so that these beings cannot harm us!" He said vehemently.

"He's talking like a Jedi, again," Mokuba muttered to Ryou, who sighed and nodded sadly. Yuugi had multiple personalities, it seemed, and was a bit moody, too. When danger was near, Yuugi the Jedi emerged. Well, that's what they thought, anyway.

"Listen, old chap, we need to go find the others before this gets out of control!" Yuugi glared down at him. He stood on the branch. "W-wait, you're going to – " Yuugi's arms flailed as he slipped and crashed to the ground. Ryou lowered the hand he had raised and muttered, "...Fall."

"Ow," Yuugi muttered, sitting up, rubbing his head. The two jogged to him, helping him to his feet. "I didn't think that was going to happen." Ryou sighed, rolling his eyes heavenward. Yuugi was supposed to be one of the _responsible _ones in their group of friends! He certainly wasn't acting it; in fact, that kind of mistake was one that Jounouchi or Honda would make. That, in itself, was not a pretty thought.

Ryou jumped as he heard glass breaking. He looked to see that Mokuba had thrown a rock in the window of the house. He turned to Ryou and gave an innocent, toothy grin. Ryou sweat dropped and released Yuugi, who stumbled, but remained upright. The British boy helped Mokuba up into the window (with the younger Kaiba careful to avoid the glass shards.) He waited until Mokuba unlocked the door and dragged Yuugi inside with him. They gawked at the long knives and other things in the kitchen. "This will work," Ryou said. Mokuba and Yuugi nodded mutely. They each grabbed a large, light knife.

Yuugi spotted something on the counter and picked it up, reading aloud, " 'Pepper spray.' Huh. This will come in handy." He pocketed it and followed the other two out. "Now we can face the forces of evil!" He announced proudly.

"Is it okay if I slap him?" Mokuba asked Ryou.

"Yami would have our heads if we did."

Mokuba snapped his fingers, saying, "Darn!"

X

Yami sighed, trudging beside Jou and Honda as they went down the street, carrying their burdens. "Ahh!" He suddenly cried, making everyone turn to look at him. " 'My only love sprung from my only hate!'" He clenched his fists and pointed angrily at Kaiba. "DO YOU KNOW SHAKESPEARE, KAIBA? THAT'S SHAKESPEARE!" A small sweat drop appeared on the side of Kaiba's face.

"Who doesn't know Shakespeare? I could give you a whole goddamn line."

"PROVE IT!" Kaiba rolled his eyes and sighed.

" 'Free from gross passion or of mirth of anger constant in spirit, not swerving with the blood, garnish'd and deck'd in modest compliment, not working with the eye without the ear, and but in purged judgement trusting neither? Such and so finely bolted didst thou seem.' Happy?" Everyone was gawking at him.

"Ha!" Yami scoffed. "While you can say a line, I can say a line in which I mean more passionately, Kaiba! 'My love's more richer than my tongue!'"

"Oh? 'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer's lease hath all too short a date.'" Everyone sweat dropped. They had a feeling Anzu was the subject of these quotes now.

"YOU ARE A CORRUPT MAN, KAIBA! YOU DON'T DESERVE HER! I WON'T LET YOUR BABY BE IN HER WOMB!" He pointed a finger at Anzu's stomach and she sweat dropped nervously.

"You cracked less than an hour, Yami," Kaiba remarked with a snicker. "It's sooner than I was expecting to say so, but this has just been a complete act."

"(OO) WHAT?" They all boomed, excluding Anzu and Kaiba.

"Jou was irritating me and Malik and Yami were becoming obsessive over Anzu." He shrugged.

"B-but that kiss..." Yami sputtered, then glared at him. "You pervert!"

"_I'm_ the pervert?" Kaiba retorted, glaring back. "If I hadn't put myself with you and Anzu, I can only image what would have happened!

Kaiba's Image 

_Yami dragged Anzu - who was in an old fashioned dress with petticoats - across the street from the house they had just Trick-Or-Treated at. "Oh, Yami, no!" She cried, covering her face. "I mustn't!"_

"_Mwahahaha!" Yami cackled, holding up his cape to his face to look mysterious. "I have you, my pretty!" _

"_Oh, no, what ever shall I do?" She cried dramatically, covering her brow with the back of her hand._

"_Now I shall RAVAGE you!"_

"_Ohhh! Someone help! I'm being ravaged! Eek!" She tried to break away, but he brought her back, cackling again. "Ahh!"_

_End Kaiba's Image_

Everyone had a similar expression on their face...

(oO'''...)

"Oh, come on!" Yami exploded, stomping a foot. "Give me some more credit than that! For one thing, _why_ would I be wearing a cape?"

"You're a loony, why else?" Kaiba replied, shrugging and crossing his arms over his chest.

"And secondly, Kaiba, I have never cackled evilly in my entire life! That's this freak's job!" He thrust a finger towards Marik, who cackled just for the hell of it. Jou and Honda jumped, inching away from him. Marik smirked, looking quite like one who is criminally insane.

"I'm sure you've had the urge, Yami. You hate playing hero all the time, I can tell." Yami huffed in answer.

"And last of all, I would not announce to her that I would ravage her! In fact, I am a decent man and I _wouldn't _ravage her!"

"Yeah right," Bakura muttered to Malik and Marik. Yami whipped around and grabbed Bakura by the collar, startling the Tomb Robber.

"YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO THE PHARAOH, ASSWIPE?"

(OO)

"(OO) Uh – "

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! DON'T MOCK THE ALMIGHTY PHARAOH! MWAHAHAHA!"

"Told you he wanted to cackle," Kaiba said.

"DEAR RA, he's lost his mind!" Malik said, his eyes huge.

"I'll say," his yami agreed, clear disgust on his face.

"Ahem." Yami rubbed the back of his head bashfully as he calmed down. "Anyway, you didn't have to come, Kaiba, because I'm a perfect gentlemen! And besides, it would go more like this..."

Yami's Image 

_Yami, who had a weird mustache, led Anzu to an Italian restaurant and knelt at her feet, clutching her hands. "Oh, my love, Anzu, I would do anything for you!" _

"_Oh, Yami," she gasped, "I can't believe how...how charming you are! I always knew that there was something about you that no one had." She turned her face away, blushing. "But I cannot for Kaiba is a jerk and is bullying me into marrying him."_

"_My love, it does not matter so long as we are together!" A band of violinists came up suddenly and starting playing slow, romantic music. _

"_Oh, Yami, kiss me!" _

"_I shall!"_

_End Yami's Image_

"...You're such an idiot," Bakura said, not caring if his archenemy blew up on him again.

"That was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard," Kaiba muttered.

"(--) Well, I don't think it'd really go that way," Anzu grumbled, rubbing the back of her head a bit wearily.

"Then you tell us, Anzu," Bakura suggested, "how these would happen."

"Okay!"

Anzu's Image 

_(Fixing up Kaiba's view)_

_Yami coaxed Anzu to a secluded place, such as the park and tried kissing her. "Yami, no, we're just friends!"_

"_But I love you!" He wailed_

"_(OO) We're just friends!!" _

"_We are meant for each other!"_

"_I tell you, man, that we've always just been friends!" This time, he tried forcing a kiss on her. "Augh, pervert!" _

_SLAP!_

"_Anzu, come back!" He called as she ran away_

_(Fixing up Yami's view)_

_Yami led her into an Italian restaurant and said, "Anzu, I love you and I wish that we could be together forever. Will you – "_

"_Ooh, the waiter's cute!" Anzu said as the waiter came towards them, winking. Yami's jaw dropped._

"_Anzu, I'm trying to tell you my affections!"_

"_But we're just friends, Yami." Her face lit up as the waiter came over._

"_Shall I take you out to an even better dinner?" The waiter asked._

"_Sure!" Anzu left Yami to go with the waiter._

_End Anzu's Image_

Kaiba and Yami exchanged a look. "I like my version better," they said.

"Well, I don't care!" She huffed. "Your guys' versions are blown _completely _out of proportion."

"Yeah, she's right," Honda agreed.

"Shut up!" The two males snapped.

"AIAIAIAIAIAIAI!" They all jumped to see three people coming after them with large knives. "DIE, BEASTS!"

"AWWWW!" They all scrambled. Marik and Malik knocked into each and fell over. The shortest of the people almost sliced their legs off.

"EEK!" Anzu screeched, running down the road and turning. She came back, screaming as zombies headed down the street. The three people paused and the others ran the opposite way as the three ran towards the zombies. Kaiba watched them and blinked, feeling someone dive under his trench coat. He looked down to see Anzu partially covering herself with it.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" He demanded with a glower.

"Don't mind me. Just pretend I'm not here."

"It's kind of hard when you're practically right underneath me!"

"Oh. Well, that's not my problem." He rolled his eyes and continued to watch as the three people beat the zombies to the ground, chopping them up pretty good.

"BWAHAHAHA!" One of them cackled. "I AM THE JEDI MASTER!"

"For the last time...YOU'RE NOT A JEDI!" The other two screamed.

"Jedi?" Kaiba muttered. "Ah. About goddamn time we found the loony bins."

"Yuugi!" Yami called, running towards his abiou.

"Yami!" Yuugi gasped, running towards him. The background changed to a field of daisies and they were soon in slow motion, running towards each other with arms out for hugging. Then they both ruined it by tripping and falling flat on their faces. Everything was normal again.

"Hahahaha!" Bakura, Malik, and Marik howled with laughter, clutching onto each other. "Oh, that was priceless! Priceless! Like yami, like abiou!" They snickered, wheezing from laughter. "Ah..."

"Big brother, we've been looking for you!" Mokuba said, running up to him as Yuugi and Yami stumbled to their feet, rubbing their faces, their joyous reunion forgotten. Ryou went over to Bakura, asking what they had been up to.

"We've been doing the same...and then some." He sent a look to Yami, who immediately rose to the challenge.

"What? Do you have something to say to me, Kaiba? Say it! Say it, I dare you!"

"Alright, I will, Yami. I think you're a worthless excuse of a person, who has lived one too many lives, doesn't have any brain cells, and should hand your titles to a more worthy person, such as me." Yami frowned, staring at him for a moment as he absorbed everything he said.

"Is that all?" He asked at last.

"I have a lot of other things to say, but they mostly pertain to what I've already said." Yami snorted and left him to go get his shovel, which he had dropped.

"He is something else," Mokuba said in admiration.

"Yes, he is."

"Wow, Mokuba," Anzu said from underneath Kaiba's trench coat. "I'm impressed! You guys chopped those zombies down like that Leo did Mei's dress sleeves in '_House of Flying Daggers_'!" (Notice how I keep referring to that movie? It's a good movie.)

"Thanks, Anzu. Uh, but why are you sharing my brother's trench coat?" Mokuba queried, his brows furrowing in confusion

"Oh, he doesn't mind."

"The hell if I don't!" Kaiba spoke up.

"Stop being grumpy." He sneered at her, but didn't try to force her from his trench coat.

"(oO) Um, okay – " Mokuba began awkwardly.

"Say, Kaiba," Jou suddenly spoke up. "If dat whole ding about you and Anzu wasn't true, den why did you have those condoms in your pocket?" Kaiba's cheek twitched and he sweat dropped slightly.

(Silence...)

"Anzu's mother forced me to take them," he said at last.

"_My mom?_" Anzu gasped in shock. "No way!"

"Yes."

"NO WAY!"

"Yes..."

"I didn't need to know that she had those."

"I agree. Now let's end this conversation before it gets out of hand."

"So were ya gonna ever use them?" Jou asked, scratching his head. Kaiba sighed and slapped him across the head. "WHAT WAS DAT FOR?"

"For being a moron, Katsuya."

"Alright, we're all together," Ryou said as they all joined together. "Now what?" He blinked, looking at Anzu underneath Kaiba's trench coat. He blinked and looked at Kaiba, pointing at her and saying, "Uh, Kaiba – "

"Shut up," the CEO said without even looking at him.

"Right...So...How are we gonna deal with the zombies?" Jou and Honda screamed like little girls at the name of them. "(--)..."

"Simple. We kill them," Bakura answered his abiou.

"...Do you have any idea how many there are?" Ryou demanded in a shrill tone. "(OO) BY GOD, WE'LL PASS OUT FROM FIGHTING THEM!"

"Then we'll go to the place they came from."

"Which is?"

"The cemetery. Where else, genius? You don't get that many zombies from going around and digging up holes in the ground to see if there's a body there!" Ryou sent him a surly look, but didn't answer him.

"Then we're off to the cemetery!" Yami declared. Kaiba frowned at him and Yami returned the frown, then blinked, then frowned again. "Anzu, get out from beneath Kaiba's trench coat."

"(o.o) But I'm cold," she said. Kaiba heaved a sigh and took his trench coat off and threw it on her. She blushed and put it on, muttering a feeble 'thank you.'

"Hehehe, blackmail," the three Egyptian psychos whispered to each other. Kaiba glared at them and they coughed to cover their laughing.

"Well, if we're going to the cemetery, then let's go already," Honda whined. "I'm tired and someone stole our candy, so I'm pretty hungry..."

"Honda..." Yuugi sighed, shaking his head, normal yet again. "You and Jou are really somethin' else." The others nodded in agreement.

X

DIS: Yeaaahh! (sweat drop and looks around) Man, do I suck. Once again, I am finishing a late holiday fic. But, hey! At least it's only a couple months late! And now I'm off to do the last chapter! (Finally!) Please review on your way out. Ciao!


	11. The YGO gang vs the zombies

DIS: Voilá! The last chapter of my Halloween fic! Much azureness to come, much violence with the zombies, and thanks to all who read this! (skitters away, bowing)

X

_Chapter Eleven, The YGO gang vs. the zombies_

"My feet hurt!" Jou whined as they went down Sprague Avenue, which was usually very busy. The streetlights turned their red, yellow, and green, even though there were no cars. The crosswalk signs lit up the white walking person, even though there were no people. Despite all of this, though, Sprague Avenue was quiet, with only the YGO gang's voices in what seemed like an empty city.

"I'm a little worried," Anzu spoke up nervously after Honda had slapped Jou for complaining. "Do you think the people are okay? I mean, this is just a bit too strange."

"Who cares?" Malik grumbled, still sore about her and Kaiba's little act. "They should have expected it. They've watched _Resident Evil _and _28 Days Later,_ haven't they?"

"That was an infection, Malik, not zombies being resurrected from the dead!"

"So what? They're still dead. Ooh, and what about _Yu Yu Hakasho? _There were zombies on that show for a couple episodes."

"That was because of a bug! – I think."

"Will you both just shut up?" Bakura snapped. "What if something comes up to us and we don't hear it because you fools were talking?"

"Hey, can we stop at the store?" Yuugi asked as a general store came in view.

"WHAT?" Everyone looked at him in surprise. It was normally Jou or Honda that asked that.

"Well, pepper spray really works on those zombies. You just spray it on them and they're dead, just like that." He snapped his fingers to indicate what he meant by 'just like that.'

"Fine," Kaiba muttered. "I'm in need of an aspirin, anyway." They entered the store and looked around to see that, though the store was open, no one was there.

"FREE FOOD!" Jou and Honda howled. Yuugi went behind the desk where weapons were kept to be sold and handed out pepper spray to everyone.

"These things are huge!" Yami remarked, staring at the large bottle. "Why are you giving me five?"

"Five for each. We've got a lot to do, you know."

"(o.o) True."

Meanwhile, Anzu was in the same aisle as Kaiba, because she was having a headache from hell just like he was. "You should use Tylenol, Kaiba," she told him as he picked up a bottle of Aleve. "It works better."

"The hell if it does, Mazaki. This is the only aspirin that works," he told her, frowning.

"No, no, Tylenol is. Aleve works, but you have to wait for almost an hour!"

"Tylenol's the one that doesn't work until an hour."

"Aleve does," she retorted, frowning.

"Tylenol does," he snapped. They continued back and forth, before Anzu threw up her hands and stormed away to get something to drink with her aspirin. Kaiba smirked, thinking, _I won. _

"Hmm..." Bakura slunk from the shelf he had been peering over and turned to his two friends.

"Well?" They demanded.

"How much do you wanna bet that Kaiba is gonna get together with Mazaki?"

"I'll agree with that and bet fifty bucks!" Marik said.

"Whatever, Mazaki would never get together with Kaiba," Malik said cockily. "I'll bet double against Marik!"

"Excellent! And I'll bet two hundred that they get together tonight," Bakura told them, rubbing his hands greedily. They both snorted.

"Let's not get arrogant, Bakura," Marik sneered, eyeing him. "You may have won all other bets, BUT NOT THIS ONE!" Malik nodded his head in agreement. Bakura shrugged in reply, a smirk on his lips.

That's what they think, mwahaha! They weren't the ones that saw those two flirting like they were. Bakura blinked, seeing a box of cookies near and he grabbed them, opening it and chomping on them. "Cookie?" He offered the other two. 

"Yeah, sure," they said with a shrug, helping themselves.

X

Kaiba was coming back from where he had got his water when he saw Jou and Honda arguing about something. He raised an eyebrow and listened in, curious as to what the idiots were muttering about.

"I'm tellin' ya dat dere ain't no sugar in Wheat Thins!"

"The hell if there isn't!" Honda snapped.

"Da hell if dere is!" Kaiba rolled his eyes and continued to where Yuugi, Mokuba, Ryou, and Yami were at the check out counter.

"Hi, Kaiba," Ryou greeted. "We're trying to break out the cash register to see if there's any money in it." Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Here Kaiba!" Yuugi shoved a bag of five pepper sprays in his hands. "This will help you! The force is within us!"

"(-.-) You start on that again, Yuugi, and I'll slap you back to Africa," Kaiba warned. He hardly wanted to hear Yuugi going on and on about how he was a Jedi.

"(OO) Um...Right...The heart of the cards is with us!"

"Better." Anzu came up to them, eating a beef jerky stick and holding two bags of things. "We're not going shopping, Mazaki. Go put some of it back." Her face dropped.

"But – "

"Is one of the bags what Yuugi gave you?"

"Yes."

"Put the other stuff back." She sighed and dragged herself away, muttering, "Tyrant."

"Hmm..." Yami's eyes narrowed on Kaiba and he turned to Ryou and Yuugi, whispering, "Is it just me or are they acting just a _little_ to comfortable with each other?" The other two nodded.

"I bet that they'll be together by the end of the night," Ryou said.

"Nah, not that soon," Yuugi disagreed. "I'd say that they'll eventually start dating, but not by tonight."

"Anzu would never be with Kaiba!" Yami declared softly.

"How you wanna bet?" Ryou asked, inwardly thinking, _I'm getting way too much like Bakura. _"I'll bet two hundred dollars!"

"I'll bet fifty!" Yuugi said.

"I'll bet a hundred!" Yami countered, an adamant expression on his face.

"Okay, let's shake on it." They shook hands with each other and then turned back to Kaiba and Mokuba, who were giving the three disturbed looks.

"What the hell was that about?" Kaiba muttered to his little brother.

"I don't know, but I don't like the look in their eyes," Mokuba responded, staring at the three. Anzu returned then, having stuffed some of the things she had in the other bag into the bag Yuugi gave her. She had gotten a new beef jerky stick to eat.

"Well, is this fine?" She demanded of Kaiba. He glanced at her bag and nodded. She brought his coat around her more firmly, noticing that the heat wasn't on in the store. The others soon back to them, either eating or drinking something. Jou and Honda had stuffed food in their pockets and in the bag Yuugi had given them.

"_Now _we're going to the cemetery!" Yami announced, stalking towards the doors and slamming into them. "OW! SON OF A BITCH!" They all sweat dropped as Yami held his nose. "Ahem." He turned and gave a shaky smile. "Are we going?"

"Uh, yeah, man," Honda quickly said, going forward. The doors opened for him and Yami glowered, stomping out behind him. Shrugging, the others followed, continuing down Sprague Avenue to where the relatively large cemetery awaited them. Anzu continued to nibble on her beef jerky stick.

"Just how many of those did you grab?" Kaiba asked her suspiciously. She looked in her bag and counted.

"Ten. No, wait, eleven. No...twelve. Yes, twelve." He scowled.

"Give me one," he grumbled. She handed him one and he unwrapped it and started eating. "Should've grabbed a sucker..." He muttered to himself as he took a bite.

"You know what?" Yami asked Malik from a few feet behind Kaiba, Anzu, Yuugi, and Ryou. "I hate this!"

"So do I," Malik grumbled. "With the way they're acting, I'm going to end up losing three hundred and fifty dollars!"

"Really?" Yami gave a bewildered look. "Me, too. Did you make a bet with Yuugi and Ryou?"

"Huh? No, with Marik and Bakura."

"What did they bet?"

"Marik bet they would end up dating and Bakura bet that they would get together tonight. I bet they wouldn't."

"Same here! Yuugi bet what Marik did and Ryou..."

"DAMN THOSE TWO!" They both exploded furiously, pausing. Jou and Honda slammed into them, knocking them a few steps ahead. They shot a mutinous glare to them and continued forward, glowering. Jou and Honda exchanged a terrified look.

"Yami's turning into one of the Egyptian psychos," Honda noted.

"Dat means it'll be da 'four Egyptian psychos,'" Jou pointed out to him, attempting to act wise. Honda smacked him upside the head.

"No duh, doofus!" Jou rubbed his blonde head, pouting.

"Everyone's been hittin' me lately!" He whined.

"Hey, there's the cemetery!" Yuugi announced, pointing to the eerie looking place. Yami cleared his throat, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face. Jou was currently trying to run away, but Honda was holding fast.

"I'M TOO HANDSOME TO DIE!" He howled as Honda pushed him on the ground and grabbed his feet, dragging him back to the crowd. "NOOO!"

"Handsome? Pff, yeah right," Marik muttered.

"(o.o) Um, I'm a lady, so I don't have to do anything, right?" Anzu asked nervously, inching closer to Kaiba, who had a clearly bored expression on his face as he ate the last of his beef jerky.

"Either you help or I make you," he said, turning his azure gaze to her. Her eyes widened and she latched onto his arm, making him scowl.

"I'm too young to die! I have so much to live for!"

"You do?" Kaiba questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Be quiet, you!" She clutched onto his arm harder. "Can I just hide behind you? You're tall enough."

"(--) No, Mazaki, you cannot."

"...Fine."

"Um, Anzu?" Yuugi asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "Do you realize you're holding onto _Kaiba?_" She blinked at her friend.

"Um. Yes."

"...Okay, just so long as you know that you're holding onto Kaiba...of all people." Kaiba smirked.

"What? Jealous?" He asked cockily. Yuugi flushed and turned from him, muttering something that made Ryou grin at.

"Before you two start fornicating," Malik snapped out, "can we go take care of the Ra damn zombies?"

"Certainly," Kaiba replied, moving forward, pulling Anzu along with him.

"(-.-) I am so gonna lose this bet," Yuugi, Yami, Marik, and Malik muttered.

X

"Ah," Tom sighed, settling against his tombstone. "I'm exhausted – and full!"

"Looks like everyone else is, too," Yuri remarked, yawning. "Well, let's go back to being dead." There were sudden screams from part of the cemetery and they hurried to their feet, staring at a group of people that were obliterating everyone.

"(OO) Aw, shit."

"(--) Well, we should've expected someone to come after our asses after everything that we've done."

"This is bullshit!"

X

A cloaked man watched as familiar teenagers killed every last zombie with pepper spray and, in Anzu's case, perfume. He sweat dropped and then skittered over to them when they had finally killed them all, including the zombies Yuri and Tom. "Good fellows!" He called. "Great job!"

"Who the _hell_ are you?" Bakura demanded, glaring at him. He grabbed his cloak, pulling him up and roared, "DID YOU BRING THESE THINGS TO LIFE?"

"(o.o) Well, I didn't think they were going to quite get out of control like this, Bakura-boy."

"(oO) What did you just call me?"

"By Ra, Horus, and Osiris above and below," Yami gasped, "it's Pegasus!"

"Oh, hello, Yami-boy," Pegasus greeted as Bakura dropped him in disgust. He slid the cloak's hood off his head and gave a shit-eating grin to them. "How are you all doing?"

"We would be doing fine had you not brought these zombies to life!" Malik snapped.

"Well – " Yami let out a sudden howl, making everyone turn to him.

"Nooo, Anzu!" He cried. They all ran to Anzu's still form. "She's dead!"

"Shut up, you buffoon!" Kaiba snapped, slapping him. "You don't know that yet!"

"Look what you did!" Malik growled at Pegasus, who pointed a finger to himself with raised eyebrows. "YES, YOU!"

"She looks so peaceful," Yami said, sniffling. Kaiba lowered his head, putting his ear to her mouth.

"YOU MORON!" He slapped Yami again. "It's no wonder she looks so peaceful! She's asleep, dumbass!"

"(o.o) Oh, she is?" Anzu mumbled something under her breath, turning on her side, sighing. "(x.x) Oh, she is."

"I should kill you for jumping to conclusions!" Kaiba snarled at him, standing up. "I thought she was actually dead!"

"SO WHAT?" Yami demanded, glaring, standing up also. "You don't care for her!"

"(-.-) What are they yelling about?" Anzu muttered, having woken up.

"Oh, wait, wait, Anzu, just watch," Ryou said eagerly. "If Kaiba's gonna say what he's about to say, then – "

"Just how the hell do _you_ know if I care for her or not, Yami?" Kaiba retorted.

"You hate her!"

"The hell if I do!"

"The – (oO) Uh, what?" Kaiba whipped around and, in seeing Anzu awake, kissed her hard on the mouth. Yami's jaw dropped.

"SCORE!" Ryou and Bakura whooped, knowing too well that they had just won three hundred and fifty dollars.

"Wow," Anzu murmured afterward. "Gee, Kaiba, I didn't think you liked me that much."

"_That much?_" Yami and Malik repeated to each other.

"So...Um, does this mean you're dating him, Anzu?" Yuugi asked awkwardly.

"Yes, so stay away from her," Kaiba growled possessively.

(oO'')

"You see?" Pegasus spoke up. "Because I let loose these zombies, no one will ever mistake Kaiba-boy for being gay again! Even _I _thought he was for a minute there."

(sweat drop)

"Can we go home now?" Jou grumbled. "I'm sick of running around town."

"Yes, yes, let's go home," Ryou agreed with a grin. "You owe me, Yami, Yuugi!"

"I know," the two grumbled. Marik and Malik were already paying Bakura, extremely sour expressions on their face.

X

(The next day)

"So, Otogi," Jou said over lunch, smirking. "I heard a rumor from a little bird."

"(oO) Huh?" Otogi gave him a blank look.

"So you're bonkin' Mai, huh?"

"(OO) H-how did you find out?"

"I told ya, a little bird told me." Otogi's head snapped to the side and he stared, horrified at Marik, who grinned at him and then cackled.

"FOR GOD SAKES, MARIK!" Otogi wailed. "I GAVE YOU MY CAR AND ALL THE MONEY I HAD IN MY BANK ACCOUNT, WHAT MORE DID YOU WANT?"

"Just to see you miserable, of course," Marik replied with a smirk. Otogi clutched his hair in anger, fury clear on his face.

"Is this what these idiots talk about every day?" Kaiba asked Anzu.

"No, it's normally a little more personal," she replied, drinking her chocolate milk. "Ryou usually leaves the table to eat somewhere else because of it."

"Ah." His face twisted. "I think one of these days I'll be joining him." She laughed.

"Probably."

"Hey, Kaiba," Jou spoke up, staring intently at the CEO, who sighed and looked at him. "I just want ya to know dat you gotta marry Anzu before ya sleep with her."

"(OO) JOU!" Anzu gasped, embarrassed.

"Well, it's a little too late for that, Katsuya," Kaiba answered, smirking. Anzu's face went redder.

"WHAT?" The whole table boomed. Yuugi had sunk in his seat and Yami had fainted. Ryou looked pale.

"He's lying!" Anzu snapped, glaring at Kaiba, who snickered at Jou's shocked expression.

"Anzu, I might take residence in you're closet for a while," Jou warned, narrowing his eyes at Kaiba. She sweat dropped and covered her red face with her hands.

"Humph," Malik snorted, picking at his food. "Well, even if Kaiba had, I'll tell you this much, Mazaki: I would be a lot better." Kaiba raised an eyebrow at him skeptically.

"If you'll excuse me..." Ryou muttered, leaving the table as was his habit when these topics were brought up. Yuugi followed him, blushing.

"You wish, Ishtar," Kaiba told him.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Anzu spoke up meekly, her face red. Kaiba glanced at her face and shrugged. Malik glared over at Kaiba.

"Take your defeat lightly, Malik," Bakura advised. "He's got her and you'll never have her."

"Ya know," Jou spoke up again, "now dat I dink of it, you probably won't see through da wedding if you and Anzu were to get married, so I guess dat means you'll never sleep with her."

"Whatever, Katsuya," Kaiba answered. He didn't care about sleeping with her in the first place. He just liked her because of her.

"There's the bell," Yuugi said a couple minutes later when he came by them.

"Alright, let's get going," Anzu said, getting to her feet. _I'm getting very used to this, _she thought as her fingers twined with Kaiba's.

Fin! 

X

DIS: Bwahahaha! I have finally finished! (rubs back of head) I know, this wasn't the best you've seen, but...(shrug) At least I did it! Anyway, please tell me how you liked it in a review and I'll see you guys later for the Valentine one-shot! Ciao!


End file.
